After the End
by MissSarahG1
Summary: This story is the second in my Natural Adaptations saga and like the last story it will feature major appearances from all the principle cast of Star Trek: Voyager while also focusing on the growing relationship of Seven of Nine and Chakotay as well as how each crew member adapts to being home. BTW it will be longer than the last story.
1. Chapter 1

**After the End**

This story is the second in my Natural Adaptations saga and like the last story it will feature major appearances from all the principle cast of Star Trek: Voyager while also focusing on the growing relationship of Seven of Nine and Chakotay as well as how each crew member adapts to being home. BTW it will be longer than the last story.

**Chapter 1**

Tom: Oh my god...

Harry: We did it, we're home

Janeway: Well done everyone

Tuvok: Captain we're being hailed

Janeway: On screen

(A comm. Channel opens and Admiral Owen Paris, Lt Reg Barclay and all of the other working on the Pathfinder project)

Janeway: Sorry to surprise you Admiral, next time we'll call ahead.

(Everyone smiles)

Admiral Paris: Captain Janeway, what happened, how did you get here?

Janeway: It'll all be in my report sir

Admiral Paris: Okay, just one more thing

Janeway: Anything

Admiral Paris: Is Tom there?

Janeway He certainly is, Tom

(Tom stands up)

Tom: Hello dad

(Admiral Paris looks as though he is going to say something when...)

Doctor: Doctor to Lt Paris there's someone here who wants to say hello

(An image is shown of sickbay and the Doctor handing over a bawling baby to B'Elanna. Back on the bridge Tom and everyone else apart from Tuvok smiles)

Janeway: You better get down there

Tom: Yes ma'am

Admiral Paris: Wait, what was that sound?

Tom: That dad was the sound of your granddaughter

Admiral Paris: What?

Tom: I've gotta go, I'll explain later

(Tom leaves)

Janeway: Right then Admiral, we'll see you at Starfleet headquarters

Admiral Paris: Yes we will

Janeway: End transmission, set a course for home

(She sits down)

Janeway: Janeway to all crew members, start packing.

(A ship wide hooray)

**End of Chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

(In Cargo Bay 2 Seven is preparing her regeneration alcove for transportation when Chakotay comes in)

Chakotay: Seven, what are you doing?

Seven: I am preparing my alcove for transportation into whatever quarters I am given by Starfleet

Chakotay: That's what I wanted to talk to you about.

Seven: I do not understand

Chakotay: When we reach earth, will you move in with me?

Seven: You want me to share your home with you?

Chakotay: Yes I do, I know from experience that those Starfleet quarters are not up to standard, plus there won't be room there for your alcove and I have a perfectly good garage. So what do you say?

Seven: It is acceptable

Chakotay: Good because I'd miss you if you weren't around

Seven: I concur

Chakotay: How about I help you finish up in here and then we can get up to the Bridge?

Seven: Yes thank you it would be much appreciated.

(They smile at each other. In Sickbay B'Elanna is sitting on a bio bed holding the baby when Tom comes into the room, goes up to B'Elanna and kisses her)

B'Elanna: Hey sweetie, meet your dad

(She hands him the baby)

Tom: Hi there

(The Doctor comes over from his desk)

Tom: How are they doc?

Doctor: Mother and baby are doing fine

Tom: Good, oh and Doc, you might want to get your mobile emitter ready we'll be back on Earth soon

Doctor: Thanks for the warning

B'Elanna: You better go back to the Bridge Tom

Tom: I'm not leaving the both of you

B'Elanna: No arguing, Captain Janeway is going to want her best pilot at the helm to steer us back into Earth's orbit.

Doctor: Maybe I can offer a suggestion

(On the Bridge, The Doctor, Tom and B'Elanna who is carrying the baby come in from the turbolift)

Janeway: Well hello there

Tom: Captain, I thought you might want me to pilot Voyager back to Earth?

Janeway: You're right, no offence Ensign

Ensign at helm: None taken Captain

(Tom swaps with the Ensign)

Janeway: B'Elanna come sit down

Captain: Thank you Captain

(B'Elanna sits on the seat usually occupies by Chakotay whoa long with Seven enter from the Turbolift)

Chakotay: Sorry Captain, I was helping Seven and Icheb prepare their regeneration alcoves for transport

Captain: It's perfectly alright Commander

Chakotay: B'Elanna, how are you?

B'Elanna: Tired, very tired

(Chakotay smiles)

Chakotay: You got a name for her yet?

B'Elanna: Yes we're going to call her Miral, after my mother

Chakotay: Great, may I

B'Elanna: Sure

(She hands Miral to him)

B'Elanna: There you go Miral, say hello to your godfather

Chakotay: What?

B'Elanna: If that's alright with you

Chakotay: Of course it is, hello Miral

(A few moments later)

Harry: Captain, I'm receiving a message from Starfleet

**End of Chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Janeway: What does it say Harry?

Harry: It says that we're to wait until 17:00 and land at Starfleet's outside landing zone along with our escort

Janeway: 17:00, but that's a whole hour away

Harry: I know Captain but that's what the message says

Janeway: Well we've waited 7 years; we can wait 1 more hour, so who's our escort?

Harry: It's an old friend of yours Captain

Janeway: Huh!

Harry: Captain Jean-Luc Picard and the crew of the USS Enterprise NCC-1701-E

Janeway: E, I thought it was D

Harry: They must've had to get a new model again

Janeway: Alright how long until they get here?

Harry: Less than two minutes ma'am, they're docked at Deep Space 9

(1 minute later the Enterprise comes into view on their screen and when it does Janeway smiles and stands up)

Tuvok Captain we're being hailed, it's the Enterprise

Janeway: On screen

(Captain Picard comes on the screen)

Picard: I hear someone is need of an escort

Janeway: Jean-Luc, it's been a long time

Picard: It certainly has Captain Janeway.

Janeway: I see that you've had to have a new model of the Enterprise built

Picard: (chuckles) it's a long story, I'd be happy to tell you sometime

Janeway: I look forward to it

Picard: Right then we'd better get going; we've calculated the route and are sending it to Voyager now.

Harry: I've got it Captain

Janeway: Okay then, I guess I'll see you soon Captain Picard

Picard: I look forward to it

(They both smile)

Picard: Picard out

(Janeway sits back down)

Janeway: Mr Paris, match the course and speed of the Enterprise

Tom: Yes ma'am

**End of Chapter**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

(It is 17:00 at Starfleet Headquarters and Voyager (being led by the Enterprise) lands at Starfleet's outside landing zone amid, fanfare, cheering and fireworks. The crew leaves the ship in formation, starting with Captain Janeway and ending with the bottom rank Ensign. They are greeted by Admiral Owen Paris and the others worming on the Pathfinder Project, including Lt Reginald Barclay)

Admiral Paris: Captain Janeway, it's such a pleasure to see you and your crew back safe and sound.

Janeway: I don't know about that, we've had our fair share of troubles; we're just ready to see our family and friends.

Barclay: Captain Janeway, it's nice to finally meet you in person.

Janeway: You too Lt, so Admiral, what's going to happen?

Admiral Paris: Tonight there will be celebrations and tomorrow the debriefing will begin.

Janeway: I think we'll all be thankful for that

(Moments later Tom, B'Elanna and Miral are approached by Admiral Paris)

Admiral Paris: Tom

Tom: Dad, there are two people I'd like you to meet, my wife B'Elanna and our daughter Miral

B'Elanna: It's a pleasure to meet you Admiral

Admiral Paris: Oh please it's Owen (To Miral) but to you I guess it'll be grandpa.

B'Elanna: Would you like to hold her?

Admiral Paris: If that's ok with you

B'Elanna: Of course, you are her grandfather

(She hands Miral to him)

Admiral Paris: She's beautiful, much like her mother if I may say so

B'Elanna: Thank you

(The three of them look at the baby and smile. Captain Picard and his crew walk toward Janeway)

Janeway: Jean-Luc, what a pleasure it is to see you again

Picard: The pleasure is all mine Kathryn, meet my first officer Commander William T Riker, Riker this is Captain Kathryn Janeway of the USS Voyager.

Riker: Greetings ma'am

Janeway: We've met

Riker: We have!

Janeway: Yes, one word – Q

(Q appears)

Q: Did someone call for me?

(Q's soon appears, for the purpose of this fanfiction he will be known as Q2)

Q2: Or was it me, then again, who knows?

Jean-Luc: What are you doing here Q?

Q: I've come to congratulate Kathy on getting home?

Jean-Luc: ...Wait a moment; couldn't you have simply used your powers to get her and her people here as soon as you knew that they were stuck in the Delta Quadrant?

Q: Ah, I thought you knew better than that, Voyager was meant to return on this day and in the way they did, I couldn't simply zap them here because I would've changed history.

Q2: And I thought you said he exhibited above average human intelligence

Q: He does – most of the time

Q2: So are you going to introduce me, I have better things to be doing with my time

Q: Fine, Jean-Luc, meet my son Q

Picard: Your son!

Janeway: His son, my godson

Q2: Now that's over and done with, I'm going to have some fun

(Q2 goes)

Q: Wait... I swear he gets more and more like me everyday

(Q goes)

Picard: Is it just me or do you find him irritable too?

Janeway: You have no idea

**End of Chapter**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

(Seven is walking along while watching all of their crewmates reunite with their families and friend when Seven's aunt Irene appears through the crowd)

Irene: Annika, no sorry, Seven, oh I'm so glad to see you (she hugs Seven) I'm sorry, it's just I haven't seen you in over 20 years

Seven: It is alright, just as you must adapt to my return, I must also adapt to having you in my life.

(Icheb catches up with them after talking with Naomi)

Irene: And who's this?

Seven: This is Icheb, he's another former drone, I took him in when he came to Voyager. Icheb, this is my Aunt, Irene Hansen.

Icheb: It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs Hansen

Irene: You too and its Miss

Icheb: I apologise

Irene: What a polite young man

Icheb: If you could both excuse me, I wish to introduce myself to the head of the Academy.

Seven: You may go

(Icheb leaves)

Irene: He wants to join Starfleet?

Seven: Yes, some of the crew have been tutoring him in preparation for the entrance exam, myself included.

Irene: That's nice, so have you got anywhere to stay here on Earth?

Seven: Yes Commander Chakotay has offered to let me live in his house.

Irene: Commander Chakotay?

Seven: Voyager's first officer.

Irene: Is that all he is, or is he something more?

Seven: I do not understand?

Irene: I mean is he more than just your superior officer?

Seven: It is improper to have a relationship with a fellow officer, especially a commanding one.

Irene: I'll take that as a yes then.

(Seven smiles for a second. With Sam and Naomi)

Male Voice: Sam, Sam

(Sam recognises the voice)

Sam: Over here!

(A male K'tarian comes through the crowd; it is Sam's husband Greskrendtregk (Gresk))

Gresk: I've missed you so much.

Sam: I've missed you too

(Naomi who has up until this point has been hiding behind her mother steps out from behind her)

Gresk: Hello Naomi, it's nice to finally meet you in person

Naomi: Hi

Gresk: Hello, how are you?

Naomi: I'm ok, just a little nervous

Gresk: (smiles) That's only to be expected, the only life you've ever known is aboard Voyager and I promise you that we will take it one step at a time so that you can adjust to life on Earth.

Naomi: Ok

(She hugs him, Sam gets teary and he is taken aback at first before hugging her as well. Naomi starts to cry)

Gresk: Hey, why are you crying?

Naomi: I miss Neelix.

Gresk: Who's Neelix?

Sam: Her godfather, he's Talaxian, he left Voyager because he wanted to help his people. Hey Honey, I miss Neelix too, but we will never forget him will we?

Naomi: No

Sam: Okay, how's about I talk to Captain Janeway and ask her if you can say something about him during the speeches?

Naomi: Really!

Sam: Sure

(Naomi wipes her tears away and hugs her mom)

**End of Chapter**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

(Icheb is walking through the crowd trying to find Seven after his meeting with the head of the Academy when suddenly Q2 appears)

Q2: Hey there Itchy

Icheb: What are you doing here Q-Ball?

Q2: I've come to see my Aunt Kathy, anyway done that so I thought I'd come and find you.

Icheb: Why?

Q2: Believe it or not, to apologise

Icheb: You, apologise!

Q2: I know it's strange for me to, I've learnt over the last few years that being a Q isn't simply just a case of clicking your fingers to accomplish something, it's also about knowing when you've made a mistake and I made a lot of those when we last met, so I just wanted to say, sorry.

Icheb: Apology accepted

Q2: Good maybe I'll see you around some time, drone boy

Icheb: Yeah may...

(Q appears)

Q: Come on son, we've got a meeting in the Continuum

Q2: Fine, I'll see you there, after I've made a detour to Qo'nos

(Q2 disappears)

Q: Do not anger the Klingons!

(Q leaves as well. Tuvok and his wife meet up)

T'Pel: Nashaut Tuvok

Tuvok: Nashaut T'Pel, where are the children?

T'Pel: They're on Vulcan visiting family, they will be back soon

Tuvok: It will be a pleasant experience to see them again

(Harry is walking along when he sees his parents)

Mrs Kim: Harry, Harry oh my boy

(She hugs him)

Harry: Hey mom, I've missed you to

Mr Kim: We've missed you to son

Harry: Where's Libby?

Mrs Kim: Oh she's...

(Libby comes through the crowd)

Libby: Oh my god, Harry

Harry: Hi Libby

(They hug and she before the scene changes she starts to cry)

End of Chapter


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

(Half an hour later in Starfleet's main conference room when everyone is seated Admiral Paris stands up)

Admiral Paris: I'm not going to keep you very long; I just wanted to say a few things. First of all I think I speak for everyone here when I say that we are all extremely happy to have the Voyager crew back, (cheers from the crowd) I'm sure that they've been through their fair set of scrapes...

Tom: (shouts)... You can say that again.

(Laughs from the room)

Admiral Paris (smiles)... and have got many stories to tell. Secondly I want to apologise if tonight's celebrations seem a little rushed but we had no idea that they were coming, and finally I know you all want to hear want to hear what they have to say but Starfleet have decided to let the crew have a little while to acclimatize to being back on Earth, so speeches will commence at 20:30. Now please enjoy the night.

(Everyone cheers again and some get up to dance as music has started to play, Seven who is not comfortable dancing makes her way over to Chakotay who is standing on the sidelines)

Chakotay: Hey how are you?

Seven: I am fine; however I do want to ask you something?

Chakotay: Then by all means, ask away

Seven: Thank you, it is about Icheb

Chakotay: What about him?

Seven: Unlike myself he does not have anywhere stay and I would rather not allow him to stay onboard Voyager until he is accepted into the Academy.

Chakotay: So you want him to come and stay with us until the time that he is accepted into the academy.

Seven: Yes if that is acceptable

Chakotay: Sure, it's fine with me, but I don't have room in my house for more than one regeneration chamber.

Doctor: Maybe I can help, sorry I couldn't help but overhearing, I think I may have a solution to the problem you were discussing.

Seven: It is not polite to eavesdrop

Doctor: I know and I'm sorry but like I said I may have a solution for you.

**End of Chapter **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Chakotay: Well if you have a solution Doctor, however temporary we'd like to hear it, would we Seven?

Seven: Affirmative

Doctor: If there is only room for one regeneration chamber then as long as you do a cycle of at least 9 hours and you alternate each night then you should be ok, until Icheb starts at the Academy or until you make room elsewhere in the house.

Seven: Are you certain Doctor?

Doctor: Absolutely

Chakotay: That should be okay until I can move some of my boxes from the attic, then we can put another chamber up there and then you and Icheb can choose when you want to regenerate

Doctor: Good, its sorted, now if you excuse me I must get my programme downloaded to Starfleet Medical

Seven: Of course, and Doctor, thank you for your medical expertise.

Doctor: Your welcome, I'll see you both later

(The three say goodbye to each other. Captain Janeway is walking around talking to everyone when she gets approached by Samantha and Naomi Wildman)

Janeway: Well hello there, how are you both?

Sam: We're fine thanks Captain, yourself?

Janeway: Getting a little tired of talking to all of the Starfleet dignitaries that are here.

(Janeway and Sam smile)

Janeway: So what can I do for the two of you?

Sam: Go on, Naomi ask her?

Naomi: Captain, I'd like to ask you something?

Janeway: Then by all means, ask away

Naomi: After you have done a speech later would it be ok if I did a little one, its because I want to talk about Neelix, I miss him a lot, and also he's a big reason as to how Voyager got as far as it did.

Janeway: That's a wonderful idea, I was planning on asking all the crew to speak if they wanted to, so how's about you grab a PADD, go and talk to all the crew and ask them what they want to talk about, get Icheb to help you, you'll get it done faster.

Naomi: Yes ma'am

(Naomi runs off)

Janeway: She seems to be okay

Sam: Yeah, she's doing fine, she was a little nervous when we disembarked though

Janeway: Weren't we all?

(The two smile again and then Sam's husband comes up to them)

Gresk: There you are, I just came off a call to my parents who are on Ktaris, they're getting the first flight to Earth tomorrow morning

Sam: That's wonderful, Gresk meet Captain Kathryn Janeway, Captain this is my husband, Greskrendtregk

Gresk: Everyone calls me Gresk, it's a pleasure to meet you Captain

Janeway: You too

(Gresk and Janeway shake hands. Icheb is standing on the sidelines with Seven who has just told him about the plan with the regeneration chambers when Naomi comes up to them)

Naomi: Icheb, there you are, I need to talk to you

**End of Chapter**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Icheb: Yes Naomi

Naomi: Captain Janeway has asked me to ask any and all crew members if they want to speak during the speeches later on and what they want to speak about.

Icheb: Why does this concern me?

Naomi: She thought we could get it done quicker if you helped me, so will you?

Icheb: Yes

Naomi: Great, here's a PADD

(She hands him a PADD)

Naomi: I've just had another idea, why don't we get some pictures to correspond with what the crew are saying, that way everyone else here will be able to better understand what they are talking about?

Seven: That is an excellent idea; I will go to Voyager and get these photos for you

Naomi: You will, thank you Seven, come on Icheb.

(Icheb and Naomi walk away)

(Harry is sitting at a table holding Miral when Tom and B'Elanna come and sit down after dancing, Harry hands the baby to her mom)

B'Elanna: She wasn't any trouble was she Harry?

Harry: No, not at all, she slept for the entire 2 minutes that you were dancing

B'Elanna: Good

(Naomi and Icheb come up to them)

Tom: Hello there you two, what can we do for you?

(Naomi and Icheb tell them about the plan)

Harry: That's a great idea, but what to talk about? Oh I know, I'll talk about some of the fun we got up to on the holodeck, like Chez Sandrine, Fair Haven and Captain Proton. You could show stills from them.

Tom: Cool and I'll talk about some of the excellent flight manoeuvres I've done over the years as well as the Delta Flyer. You could probably show pictures of like the blue prints for the delta flyer but not the flight manoeuvres.

Naomi: Okay, and you Lt

B'Elanna: I'll talk about some of the aliens, we've met, particularly the Vidians.

Icheb: Thank you for your contribution, come Naomi, we must be getting on.

(Naomi and Icheb leave)

**End of Chapter**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

(Seven is on her way out of the meeting room when Chakotay catches up with her)

Chakotay: Hey Seven, where are you going?

Seven: To Voyager, Naomi Wildman requires a collection of photographs from the database.

Chakotay: Why?

Seven: She and the Captain came up with an idea to get people here you are not Voyager crew members an insight into what life has been like for the past 7 years. Miss Wildman and Icheb are in the process of talking to the crew and asking them what they wish to talk about in the speeches later.

Chakotay: Oh I see and you want the photo's to correspond with what is being said

Seven: Precisely

Chakotay: Is it ok if I come with you?

Seven: It is acceptable

(Chakotay smiles at her and they walk off. Captain Janeway is mingling with everyone when she gets approached by Tuvok and T'Pel)

Janeway: T'Pel, how wonderful to see you again

T'Pel: The same to you Captain

Janeway: How are the children, I haven't seen them here?

T'Pel: They are on a field trip to Vulcan; they will be back in two days time

Janeway: Good, tell them I said hello

T'Pel: I will

Janeway: So Tuvok, how are you?

Tuvok: I am well, thank you for the consideration Captain

Janeway: Good, oh and a warning, you may be getting ambushed pretty soon by Naomi and Icheb

Tuvok: Ambushed, in what way?

Janeway: I asked them to do something for me

(She tells him of the plan)

Janeway: Speaking of Naomi and Icheb, here they come now

(Naomi and Icheb approach)

Naomi: There you are Commander, we've been looking for you, is this your wife?

Tuvok: It is, T'Pel, meet Naomi Wildman and Icheb

T'Pel: Greetings

Naomi: Hi

Icheb: Hello

Tuvok: The Captain has informed me of your plan about the speeches and photographs

Naomi: Oh, cool, so what is it you would like to talk about?

Tuvok: I will talk about some of the security threats we have had over the years as well as some of the various things we had to do to survive.

Icheb: So you would like us to show pictures of any hostile aliens that found their way aboard Voyager as well as ones of the crew obtaining Dilithium and Deutrium.

Tuvok: Yes

Naomi: Consider it done

Tuvok: Excuse us; I need to talk to the Admiral

(Tuvok and T'Pel leave)

Janeway: So have you got everyone?

Naomi: Aye Captain, apart from yourself, Seven and Commander Chakotay.

Icheb: So what would you like to talk about Captain

Janeway: Hmmmm, let's see ...

**End of Chapter**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Janeway: … I will be talking about the crew in general. The people we've lost and gained over the years as well as how we all gelled together because of our situation.

Naomi: So you want pictures of everyone except Neelix, you know because I'm talking about him.

Janeway: Yes, that would be great. So you've only got Seven and Chakotay left.

Icheb: Yes ma'am

(In Cargo Bay 1 Seven and Chakotay are downloading all of Voyager's photographs)

Chakotay: So have you decided what you want to do when we settle into life on Earth?

Seven: I suppose that I will try to find a useful place within Starfleet where my knowledge of the Borg can be put to use. What about yourself, what will you do?

Chakotay: I'll probably try to find a job in Anthropology or maybe Archaeology.

Seven: That is a good idea, it would make you more efficient as it would be a job that you enjoy.

(A moment of silence)

Chakotay: Seven, may I ask you something?

Seven: Yes

Chakotay: How about dinner at home tomorrow night?

Seven: That is acceptable

Chakotay: Good, we'd better hurry up here.

(With Janeway, Naomi and Icheb)

Naomi: I wonder where Seven is with those photos, she's been gone a while?

Icheb: (Scans the room) She just re-entered the room with Commander Chakotay.

(Seven and Chakotay come up to them)

Seven: Naomi, here are the photos you requested.

Naomi: Thank you Seven, after I have jotted down what you and the Commander wish to talk about could you please order the necessary photos in the order that I have them listed?

Seven: Yes

Naomi: Cool, so what do you want to talk about?

Seven: I will talk about my time with the Borg and how that knowledge has helped me aboard Voyager.

Icheb: Okay, and you Commander?

Chakotay: Icheb, its Chakotay and I'll talk about some of the many things we have found on our journey.

Naomi: Okay that's …. done. Here you go Seven.

(Naomi hands her the PADD)

Janeway: Okay, Seven you have 30 minutes to organise the photos

Seven: I will get it done Captain.

(Half an hour later Admiral Paris is standing)

Admiral Paris: Ladies and gentlemen, we are about to start the speeches, so I'd like to hand over to Kathryn Janeway, Captain of the USS Voyager.

(Admiral Paris sits and Janeway stands)

**End of Chapter**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Janeway: Myself and my crew are here today to tell you about various parts of our life over the last 7 years. I am going to talk about the crew in general, starting with the people we have lost and gained.

(Pictures of the crew start to show up on the screen)

Janeway: The moment we arrived in the Delta Quadrant we lost several crew members and found ourselves embroiled in a mystery so to solve said mystery we joined forces with the very band of Maquis that we had chased into the badlands. It was led by Mr Chakotay who later went on to become my First Officer; there was also B'Elanna Torres who is now Chief Engineer. Two further crew members were promoted internally. This man was promoted from Observer to Pilot and it was of course Lt Tom Paris who may I say has got us out of many sticky situations.

Tom: YOU MAY CAPTAIN

Janeway: Yes thank you Tom. Anyway the fourth crew member was The Doctor, our Emergency Medical Hologram who was given the position of Chief Medical Officer. There were two people who joined us, after the mystery that brought us to the Delta Quadrant was solved. They were an Ocampan by the name of Kes and a Talaxian called Neelix. However I'm only going to talk about Kes because there is another crew member who wishes to speak about Neelix. This is Kes.

(A picture of Kes appears on screen)

Janeway: As I said she is an Ocampan, they are a race of humanoids with extraordinary mental abilities, yet they only live for 9 years. After a few years with us Kes's abilities began to get out of control, so to keep us, her friends and colleagues safe she left Voyager, but her parting gift to us was to use her powers to send us 9500 light years closer to home, without her, we wouldn't be here. There are two other crew members we gained during our journey, both of whom are former Borg drones. The first was born with the name Annika Hansen but was given the Borg designation, Seven of Nine Tertiary Adjunct of Unimatrix Zero One, we call her Seven. She joined us about 4 years ago and has proved to be an invaluable member of the crew. The other is a teenage boy by the name of Icheb and like Seven he has proved to be an excellent addition to the crew. Thanks to the Doctor both Seven and Icheb have had many of their Borg Implants removed and even though they still need to regenerate they are unrecognisable as Borg. Before I introduce to you all the crew member who is talking about Neelix I would like to say thank you to each and every crew member, you have been like a family to me and to each other and I hope that you will continue to do so as we all adjust to like back on Earth.

(Cheers from the crew)

Janeway: Now I'd like to introduce you all to a young girl who was born on Voyager who has aspirations of becoming my assistant and if you don't mind me saying Sam we have all helped and watched her grow up, please welcome Miss Naomi Wildman.

(Captain Janeway sits down and Naomi comes up to the mic)

**End of Chapter **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Naomi: Thank you Captain ….. umm I'm here to talk about this man.

(A picture of Neelix appears on the screen)

Naomi: He is a Talaxian by the name of Neelix. Apart from being Voyager's Chef, Ambassador and Moral Officer he was also my godfather and he always looked after me when mom was working or on an away mission. Anyway he left Voyager a couple of weeks ago so that he could help some of his own people who were living in an asteroid. W e all miss him a lot as he had a big personality, however some of his cooking skills were not as good as they could have been and if you are sitting next to or close to a Voyager crew member, watch their expression when I say Leola Root

(There is laughter from the crew)

Naomi: Leola Root is well I think it was a vegetable that did not taste very good and Neelix put it into everything, Stew, Roast, you name it. The next person to speak is Commander Chakotay, Voyager's first officer.

(Naomi sits down and Chakotay comes to the mic)

**End of Chapter **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Chakotay: Thank you Naomi. I am here to talk to you all about some of the things we discovered on our journey, mainly the planets we found amongst other things. This is Ledosia.

(A picture of Ledosia comes up)

Chakotay: It was here that we discovered a race called the Ventu

(A picture of the Ventu comes up)

Chakotay: They were like primitive humans; they didn't speak but communicated through a form of sign language. They were a fascinating race not only in how they communicated but in other things too, like how they hunted food and built things. Let's move on this is a picture of a Class L planet where we had traced a signal too; it is also somewhere we discovered something that we didn't expect. In a system of underground caves on the planet we discovered 8 human bodies in cryostasis; one of these people was a woman by the name of Amelia Earhart.

(Gasps from the crowd, then a picture of Earhart)

Chakotay: We woke them up and discovered that they had all come through a wormhole had crashed on the planet and the people there had put them into stasis to keep them alive. They all decided to stay on the planet with the descendants of the people that put them into stasis. Now I will hand you over to Lt Commander Tuvok.

(Chakotay sits down and Tuvok comes to the mic)

**End of Chapter**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Tuvok: Thank you Commander. Today I will be talking to you about some of the security threats that have made themselves apparent as well as some of the things we had to do to survive. The first major that we did was as Captain Janeway said earlier to combine forces, Starfleet and Maquis. We joined together because it was the most logical thing to do as there were people on both crews who specialised in different things, so we pooled our resources and knowledge to make one larger crew, which meant we got things done faster. Over the course of the last seven years we have found ourselves in many difficult situations and have had to think of different solutions. The Borg are an example, we have encountered them no less than 5 times and each time we came upon them that had come up with a solution as to how we beat them the time before. Finally, we have had to do many things in order for us to survive, most of our time in the Delta Quadrant was spent bargaining with various people so that we could obtain essential components such as Deuterium and Dilithium, as the picture will show

(A picture of Captain Janeway at a meeting)

Tuvok: The next person to speak will be Ensign Harry Kim

**End of Chapter**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Harry: Thank you Tuvok for that introduction, I am going to talk to you about something less serious, mainly all the fun we had on Voyager, most of which we had on the holodeck. However, before that I've got a little back-story for you. For those of you who don't know, Voyager was my first commission, and I think it's safe to say that seven years ago I was not, how shall I say, worldly wise so I got a lot of help and advice from many members of the crew, particularly Tom Paris. He sorta took me under his wing; he taught me that I didn't always have to be the smart kid who plays the clarinet. Anyway Tom and I, to loosen up and have fun created various holoprogrammes that could be enjoyed by all crewmembers; there were two in particular called Fair Haven and Chez Sandrine.

(Two pictures appear on the screen, one of Fair Haven and one of Chez Sandrine)

Harry: Chez Sandrine was and is a bar in France where many crew members went to relax, it was our only version of going for a drink. Fair Haven on the other hand is an Irish village in the early 20th Century and people often used as a way of enjoying simpler times and getting away from the worries that being on Voyager often created. There was however one holoprogrammes that was mainly for myself and Mr Paris, although other crewmembers did sometime join us, as I suppose you could say, guest stars and that programme was called The Adventures of Captain Proton. It detailed the adventures of space traveller Captain Proton (Tom) and his sidekick Buster Kincaid (Me). It was a lot of fun, we even got the Captain involved, she played Arachnia, Queen of the Spider people and love interest of the evil Dr Chaotica.

(Laughs from the crowd)

Harry: So yeah when we weren't working we spent a lot of time on the holodeck having fun. Now I'll pass you on over to Tom Paris who is going to tell you about some of the flight manoeuvres he's performed over the years as well as the Delta Flyer.

(Harry sits down and Tom goes to the mic)

**End of Chapter**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Tom: Hi everyone, like Harry said I'm gonna tell you about some of the quite brilliant flight manoeuvres I have performed over the years and about the Delta Flyer. First though we'll talk about the flight manoeuvres, there was this one time that we unknowingly went into Borg space, before Seven joined us. Anyway there were a few hundred cubes and they started firing at us, tried to get us aboard one of their vessels and I managed to navigate us through the firing line with hardly a dent on the hull. There was another time when I had to fly us through a very volatile asteroid belt, because if we'd gone around it would have added 2 weeks to our journey, oh and when I say it was a volatile asteroid belt, I mean it, the asteroids were always on the move and I managed to get us through.

Chakotay: WHAT ABOUT THE TIME YOU HAD TO HAVE PILOTING LESSONS?

(Laughs from the crowd, particularly the Voyager crew)

Tom: Yes thank you Chakotay. Its true I had to have piloting lessons because when I was on the Delta Flyer, a shuttle that I designed I was on my own and I thought just to have some fun I would do some manoeuvres that I wouldn't do on Voyager. Anyway the laws of that sector of space ban most recreational flight manoeuvres so I had to do a piloting course which I passed, no on to the Delta Flyer, Seven **(who is operating the big screen) **could you bring up a photo of the Delta Flyer please?

Seven: Yes

Tom: Thanks, this Ladies and Gentleman is the 1st Delta Flyer, it had a warp streamlined tetraburnium alloy hull, retractable warp nacelles, parametric hull plating, Unimatrix shielding and a borg inspired weapons which included photonic missiles. It also had several command stations which meant that multiple people could go on away missions. When the first Delta Flyer was destroyed we built a new one which was virtually identical to the first, but it has pop out impulse thrusters, a duranium enforced hull and new interior. Now I'm going to hand you over to my beautiful wife B'Elanna who will be talking about the experience with a race called the Vidians.

(Tom takes Miral off B'Elanna who then goes up to the mic)

**End of Chapter**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

B'Elanna: Thank you Tom, like Tom said I will be talking to you today about the Vidians, and I will do so after I have told you about my struggle to get accepted as Voyager's Chief Engineer. As you are all aware I am a former member of the Maquis and when we joined Voyager we were all very resistant to Starfleet's ways, but we learnt to adapt and find useful and productive jobs on Voyager. I started out as just a normal Engineering technician, but after a few weeks Chakotay recommended me for the job of Chief Engineer, which I got, but I like all the other former Maquis needed help in understanding Starfleet rules so I just want to say thank you to everyone who works in Engineering in particular for helping me to settle in.

(The Voyager crew cheer)

B'Elanna: (smiles) Now I will talk about the Vidians, this is what they look like.

(A picture of a Vidian comes up on the screen and the people in the room look a little horrified)

B'Elanna: They look like this because they have been afflicted by a disease known as the Phage. It is a condition that has been affecting them for over 2000 years. It disrupts their genetic material, devours body tissue and destroys their cellular structure. Anyway, we've met them a few times over the years and at some point they discovered that Klingon DNA is resistant to the Phage so they split my human and Klingon sides into two different people so that they could have more DNA to extract. As you can tell though I was returned to normal, thank god. Next to speak is someone who I clashed with several times on Voyager, Seven of nine.

(Icheb takes over from Seven with the Big screen, B'Elanna sits down and Seven goes to the mic)

**End of Chapter **


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Seven: Thank you Lt for that introduction. I will be talking about the Borg. I was born Annika Hansen, my parents were called Erin and Magnus who were scientists, specialising in discovering everything they could about the Borg. They decided to take me with them on a ship called the Raven when they went to study them. When I was 6 years old we were all assimilated, I was put into a maturation chamber and when I came out a few years later I was no longer called Annika Hansen, but Seven of Nine Tertiary Adjunct of Unimatrix Zero One. This is a photograph of me as a drone.

(The photo of Seven as a drone comes up on the screen)

Seven: Sixteen years after I was assimilated the Borg encountered Voyager and after our temporary alliance to try and destroy species 8472, a species that lives in fluidic space my link to the collective was severed and most of my Borg components taken away so that I could regain my humanity. In fact I recently had another operation to remove a failsafe device implanted into every drone that is supposed to deactivate them if they sense an emotion of any kind. I would like to take this opportunity to thank all of the Voyager crew for accepting me, even though it did take a while, which is understandable.

(A moment of silence)

Seven: Speaking next is Voyager's other former drone, Icheb

(Seven gets ready to operate the big screen and Icheb goes to the mic)

**End of Chapter**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Icheb: Thank you Seven, I will be talking about how I arrived on Voyager and why the other three that came aboard with me did not come to Earth as well. When Voyager found me I was aboard a Cube that had been heavily damaged, meaning that I came out of my maturation chamber too early as did 5 others one of which was only an infant. Anyway the infant and the drone who had elected himself leader, because he was first out did not make it aboard Voyager. Myself and the three others all made it aboard, the Doctor removed a lot of our implants and then because Seven had salvaged our files we discovered that our names were Icheb, Azan, Rebi and Mezoti. This is a photo of the three of us with Naomi Wildman at Voyager's first and last Science Fair.

(The photo comes up on the screen)

Icheb: A few months after our arrival on Voyager we managed to get in contact with Azan and Rebi's home world and because we had not been able to contact Mezoti's home world she went with them. I miss them greatly but it is thanks to them as well as the rest of the crew that I have adapted to living in a new collective. Ever since I arrived on Voyager I have been receiving lessons from various members of the crew; anthropology and archaeology from Commander Chakotay, Engineering from Lt Torres and Medicine from the Doctor just to name a few. However there is one person I would like to thank above all else and that is Seven. Seven you have been like a mother to me and I will always be grateful for the things you have taught me. The next person to speak is Ensign Samantha Wildman.

(Icheb sits down and Sam comes to the mic)

**End of Chapter**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Sam: Thank you Icheb, I am here to talk to you about how difficult it is to raise a child on your own aboard a starship knowing that you may never see the father again. A few weeks after we were stranded in the Delta Quadrant I found out that I was pregnant and then before I knew it Naomi was born. Its thanks to her that life aboard Voyager was bearable. This is a photo of us just after she was born.

(The photo comes up on the screen)

Sam: Ever since she was old enough to toddle she has wanted to be the Captain's assistant and so you could often find her on various parts of the ship, learning everything she could about the ship. For a few years she was the only child aboard Voyager, so she decided that she 'd make friends with every member of the crew and apart from Neelix she was and still is good friends with, believe it or not, Seven of Nine, they'd often play Kadiskot together. Sometimes she would go on one day away missions with other crew members, there was this one time that when she came back she was asleep, when she woke up she said she'd gone to sleep because she was so excited and happy because, under guidance Tom had let her pilot a course back to Voyager. When Icheb and the others came aboard she was so happy because she finally had other children, her own age to talk to and play with. Next to talk is….

(1 hour later it id 10:30 p.m. When the last Voyager crew member has sat down Admiral Paris stands up)

Admiral Paris: Ok then that concludes tonight's proceedings, you may all go home, ph and just a reminder I would like to see all Voyager crew members here tomorrow morning at 9:00 a.m. Goodnight.

(Everyone cheers and make their way to the door)

**End of Time **


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

(Chakotay, Seven and Icheb have arrived at Chakotay's old house)

Chakotay: Here we are, what do you think?

Seven: It looks to be a big house

Chakotay: It is, I used to have some of my friends stay here

Icheb: By friends I assume you mean the Maquis sir.

Chakotay: I do, and Icheb its Chakotay. Okay, now to remember where I hid the spare key.

Seven: You mean you don't remember?

Chakotay: Seven, I haven't been in this house for almost 8 years, give me a break.

(After a moment of thinking, Chakotay remembers where the key is. He removes a loose brick to the left of the door and finds a key sitting there, he puts the brick back, unlocks the door and the three of them step inside)

Chakotay: Home sweet home

(They all look around and find the house to be in a state of uncleanliness i.e. dusty)

Chakotay: Obviously it's going to need cleaning, which we can start tomorrow, after the meetings; right now we need to set up that chamber. If we put one in the garage then tomorrow we can clean out the attic and put the other up there, how does that sound?

Seven: Acceptable

(With the Paris's, Admiral Paris is taking Tom. B'Elanna and Miral to Tom's childhood home, where he still lives)

Tom: It's been a long time since I was in this house

Admiral Paris: I'm afraid that I don't have a crib.

B'Elanna: Oh don't worry we do

Tom: Yeah I'll transport to Voyager, get the crib and anything else Miral will need

B'Elanna: Ok

(20 minutes later Tom and B'Elanna are in Tom's old room standing over the crib in which Miral is now asleep)

B'Elanna: I still can't believe we're back

Tom: I know

(He kisses her. Sam Gresk and Naomi are standing in the living room of the house that Sam and Gresk bought when they got married)

Sam: It looks exactly like I remember it

Gresk: Yeah everything's the same except one room

Sam: Which one's that?

Gresk: Naomi's

Naomi: I have a room, all to myself

Gresk: Yeah, do you wanna see

(Naomi nods her head and less than 30 seconds later Gresk is showing Naomi the room that was once what he and Sam planned on being the Nursery)

Gresk: So what do you think Naomi? I didn't know what your favourite colour was, so I just did it in Pink's and Purple's.

Naomi: I love it

Gresk: You do

Naomi: Yeah

Sam: Naomi, what do you say?

Naomi: Oh right thank you.

**End of Chapter**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

(At 8 the next morning Seven opens her eyes and steps out of the regeneration chamber. She can smell something coming from upstairs so she heads up and finds Chakotay and Icheb making breakfast)

Chakotay: Oh, hey there, good morning Seven

Seven: The same to you Commander, what is going on in here?

Chakotay: Well it is a kitchen and its morning, we're making breakfast, do you want something?

Seven: No thank you, I will have something more nutritious

Chakotay: No you won't, the replicator's not up and running yet and you can't go out on an empty stomach. Come on its almost done.

Seven: Very well, what are you making?

Icheb: The Command…. Sorry Chakotay tells me it is what is known as a full English

Seven: What does it consist of?

Icheb: Bacon, Sausage, egg, beans and toast

Seven: I cannot eat that, there are too many saturated fats

Chakotay: Just this once!

(He puts the plate in front of her. At the Paris house, Admiral Paris, Tom and B'Elanna are eating breakfast, while Miral is fast asleep in her pram)

Tom: Dad, I promise we'll be out of your hair as soon as we find a house.

Admiral Paris: Nonsense you can stay as long as you like. To be honest its nice having so many people in the house again, its been a while.

B'Elanna: Thank you

(In Sam and Gresk's room they have just woken up when there is a knock on the door)

Gresk: Come in

(Naomi comes in carrying a tray with toast and orange juice for three)

Naomi: Good morning, I made breakfast in bed for us

(Sam and Gresk smile at each other)

Sam: Come on then, come and sit down

(Naomi sits on the bed in between her parents and tucks in to her toast)

**End of Chapter**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

(At 9 Chakotay, Seven and Icheb walk through the doors of the room they were in the night before and are greeted by Captain Janeway)

Janeway: There you are

Chakotay: Are we late or something?

Janeway: No, you're right on time

(Admiral Paris then comes through a separate door which leads to a smaller meeting room)

Admiral Paris: If I could have your attention please, thank you. Alright this is how its going to work, One by one starting with Captain Janeway and working down the ranks you are all going to be asked a series of questions in the meeting room behind me. So Captain if you'd follow me.

Janeway: Yes sir.

(She follows the Admiral into the room and sits down)

Admiral Paris: Captain Kathryn Janeway, let me introduce you to Admiral Lorna Cooper, Admiral James Matheson, Captain Isaac Hamilton and I believe you know Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the USS Enterprise.

(Janeway smiles and nods at Picard and then the others on the panel)

Admiral Cooper: Captain, could you start by telling us how Voyager got stranded in the Delta Quadrant in the first place?

Janeway: Of course. We went to the Badlands, following the course the Maquis ship had when we were hit by some a Tetryon Beam and moments later we were in the Delta Quadrant, 75000 light years from home. We discovered that the beam came from an array; we were all beamed down to it we found that it was operated by a Nacine entity called the Caretaker. It turned out that the Caretaker had taken us from the Alpha Quadrant to help the Ocampa, a race he had been giving aid to for generations. When we returned to Voyager we were missing one crewmember, Ensign Harry Kim. We got in contact with the Maquis ship who were also missing a crewmember, B'Elanna Torres. We joined up, got them back and I welcomed the Maquis aboard, knowing that neither of us would have a chance without the other. Then a course was set, for home.

Admiral Matheson: Captain, could you also tell us the circumstances that led to your return to Federation space?

Janeway: Of course, we were continuing on our course at a speed of warp 5 when a wave of subspace instability washed over the entire ship. We scanned the area and discovered a wormhole 2 kilometres off the port bow with a transkinetic vector placing it at 5 kilometres off the starboard bow of Deep Space 9. However the wormhole was in Borg Space.

Picard: How did you get past the Borg?

Janeway: We had help reinforcing our hull which protected us from Borg weapons long enough to get into the wormhole.

Admiral Paris: Where did this help come from?

Janeway: If I told you, not only would I be breaking a promise to that person but I would also be breaking the Temporal Prime Directive.

Captain Hamilton: The Temporal Prime Directive, in what way.

Janeway: Let's just say that the technology Voyager is equipped with is not of this time period.

(The panel looks a little shocked)

**End of Chapter**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

(In the "waiting room" Naomi is sitting with her mom, surrounded by the other main Voyager crew)

Naomi: Mom, I'm nervous

Sam: About what honey?

Naomi: About what they'll ask

Sam: Naomi you are not 7 years old yet, they won't ask you anything too difficult.

Tom: The rest of us, well that's a different story.

Harry: So what sorts of things do you think they'll ask?

B'Elanna: Well they're bound to ask about the Maquis

Icheb: Yes and they will most certainly ask me and Seven about the Borg.

Chakotay: They may also ask us to go into more detail about some of the things we talked about last night …..

(Before anyone else can say anything however Captain Janeway comes out of the room and so everyone stands and salutes her. The captain smiles and nods her head in appreciation before going up to Chakotay.)

Janeway: It's your turn now Chakotay

Chakotay: Yes ma'am

(Chakotay goes into the room, introductions are done and he sits down)

Admiral Paris: So Commander you were in the Maquis before you joined up with Voyager were you not?

Chakotay: Yes sir I was

Admiral Paris: Could you please tell us how you adapted to life aboard a Starfleet Vessel?

Chakotay: I'm not going to lie to you, it was hard at first, I mean it was always going to be wasn't it, joining Starfleet and Maquis. Both groups had very different ideas, however if we had not made the decision to go with them we wouldn't have survived. It's thanks to that band of Starfleet that I am here today.

Captain Hamilton: You speak very highly of your crew mates Commander; tell us how did you all get so close?

Chakotay: It was inevitable in the end for us to become friends and it helped us during our many encounters, knowing who you work with. As for how we got to that stage, I guess it's the times that we talked to each other in the mess hall, how we all gathered round if someone was in trouble and of course, all the time we spent on the holodeck.

Picard: The holodeck?

Chakotay: Yes sir we used it to create programmes so that we could celebrate various birthdays and holidays as well as ones where we could have fun.

Admiral Matheson: Commander, every member of your former Maquis crew is accounted for, except one person, …

Chakotay: … Seska.

Admiral Matheson: Yes, could you tell us why she hasn't returned with you, we need to contact her parents, she was Bajoran, correct?

Chakotay: No

Admiral Matheson: Excuse me

Chakotay: It wouldn't be Bajor you'd be contact to find her parents, it would be Cardassia.

(Shock on the panel's faces)

Picard: Cardassia! I was led to believe that this Seska was Bajoran.

Chakotay: We all were Captain, you see it turns out that Seska was a Cardassian spy. We didn't learn this for a few months. We found out that someone had been leaking information to one of our enemies, the Kazon Nistrim. It was then that we discovered Seska's true heritage and to prevent herself from being locked in the Brig for the remainder of the journey she went with them.

(10 minutes later)

Admiral Paris: Thank you Commander, could you \please fetch Lt Commander Tuvok.

Chakotay: Aye sir.

(Chakotay leaves)

**End of Chapter**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

(Tuvok is in the meeting room, has been introduced the others and has sat down)

Admiral Paris: You've had quite a career in Starfleet Mr Tuvok, serving aboard the Excelsior with Hikaru Sulu and you've also known Captain Janeway for many years have you not?

Tuvok: Yes sir I have

Picard: Mr Tuvok, I've read your file and when you arrived in the Delta Quadrant you were a spy aboard the Maquis ship weren't you?

Tuvok: Yes, I had been deep undercover trying to uncover a weakness that Starfleet could use against them.

Admiral Cooper: You were one of only two Vulcans on board Voyager, what was that like?

Tuvok: It was a situation that I quickly adapted to, myself and Ensign Vorik committed ourselves to our beliefs .

Captain Hamilton: I have looked over many of Voyager's logs and discovered that you have had to mind meld on several occasions.

Tuvok: I did not meld with someone because I wanted to, I did it out of necessity. There was one occasion when I was required to do a mind meld on Lt Paris, he had been accused of murdering someone and I was asked to uncover the truth.

Admiral Matheson: And did you?

Tuvok: Yes

(Meanwhile Seven and Chakotay are talking privately)

Chakotay: You know that they are going to ask you some difficult questions.

Seven: Yes, I am prepared for them

Chakotay: I thought you might be

Seven: If you thought that, then why did you say it?

Chakotay: Am I not allowed to be worried about someone I care for

Seven: Thank you for your concern, however it is not needed

Chakotay: It isn't?

Seven: No, I can handle it myself

Chakotay: I don't doubt that for a second

(Chakotay and Seven smile at each other, then Tuvok comes out and switches with Tom)

**End of Chapter**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

(Tom is introduced to the panel and sits down)

Admiral Cooper: Lt Tom Paris Voyager's pilot and medic

Tom: That's what it says in my job description

Admiral Matheson: Before you were on Voyager, you were incarcerated at the Federation Penal Settlement in New Zealand, correct.

Tom: Yes, for being in the Maquis, oh and by the way I was only with them for a few weeks!

Captain Hamilton: You were originally only on Voyager as an Observer, because of the knowledge you had of the particular Maquis crew you were chasing, yes

Tom: You do realise that you're just saying stuff to me that I already know

Admiral Paris: Lt, answer the question

Tom: Sorry, but yeah I was originally an observer, however when we arrived in the Delta Quadrant, the helm exploded, killing the original pilot so Captain Janeway promoted me on the spot from Observer to Pilot.

Picard: Really, she promoted you right then and there

Tom: Well, she let me fly Voyager, but I was officially given the position a little while later. I mean who else was she gonna get to fly Voyager, I am the best Pilot around you know.

Admiral Paris: It says here, that at one point you were demoted from Lt j.g. to Ensign and incarcerated in the Brig for 30 days, why was that?

Tom: For disobeying orders, however I did what I did to help others

Admiral Cooper: You are married to Voyager's chief Engineer B'Elanna Torres, correct.

Tom: Yes ma'am, we got married less than a year ago and yesterday our daughter Miral was born.

Admiral Matheson: Just a couple more questions Lt, we know that you developed a fascination, shall we say, with the holodeck, why was that?

Tom: Let's just say that it was what I did to wind down

Picard: And finally, how have you found the last 7 years?

Tom: Hard, arduous, fulfilling and ... rewarding.

Admiral Paris: Thank you Lt, please send in your wife

(Outside)

Tom: B'Elanna, they want you

B'Elanna: Alright you take Miral

(She hands over Miral, goes into the room, introductions are done and she sits down)

**End of Chapter**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

Admiral Cooper: Lt B'Elanna Torres

B'Elanna: Well it's Paris, but on Voyager I do still go by Torres to prevent confusion, especially as both my husband and I are Lt's.

Admiral Cooper: You're Voyager's Chief Engineer, yes

B'Elanna: If you already know that, why are you asking?

(The panel looks shocked at her little outburst)

B'Elanna: Sorry, it's my Klingons side; it comes out when I experience heightened emotion.

Admiral Paris: Has that happened a lot?

B'Elanna: Well yeah, more so in the early days, I can't always help it, its half of who I am.

Picard: Could you tell us how you came to get such an important job on Voyager, seeing as you came aboard as a Maquis?

B'Elanna: Well its thanks to Commander Chakotay really, he put my name forward, but the Captain wasn't sure because at that point she only referred to me as the angry Klingon woman. Anyway I proved myself by initiating a quite brilliant feat of engineering, which you've probably read about on your PADD's and then I was given the job.

Captain Hamilton: Could you tell us how you integrated into an already established Starfleet crew?

B'Elanna: Well I'm sure that if you asked any of the former Maquis on Voyager, they would say that it was hard at first, and it was, I mean it was always going to be wasn't it, but I made friends with a lot of the crew who have helped me along and I haven't looked back since.

Admiral Matheson: Tell us Lt, about the Vidiaans.

B'Elanna: Weren't you there last night, I talked about them then. Fine, they're a race humanoids who have been affected by a disease known as the Phage for many generations. They developed a habit shall we say of stealing people's organs and using them to help their ill.

Picard: They stole people's organs!

B'Elanna: Yes, they almost did it to me, until they discovered that my Klingon DNA is resistant to the Phage, so they kidnapped me and ran tests to try and find a cure.

Admiral Paris: And did they?

B'Elanna: No, but they almost did

(10 minutes later B'Elanna comes out of the room and walks up to Harry)

B'Elanna: Harry, they wanna see you now.

Harry: Right ok, thanks B'Elanna.

(Harry gets up and walks into the room)

**End of Chapter**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

(In the interview room, Harry comes in, introductions are done and he sits down)

Admiral Paris: Ensign Harry Kim, you graduated from the academy with Interstellar Honours and were also valedictorian of your class, correct?

Harry: Yes sir

Admiral Paris: And your first posting was aboard Voyager, which you requested, yes?

Harry: Yes sir, that's correct

Admiral Paris: Could you tell us how you felt when Voyager was stranded in the Delta Quadrant, considering how new you were to the job,

Harry: With respect sir, it didn't matter how new I was, we all felt the same, nervous, scared, angry and then finally, determined.

Admiral Cooper: Mr Kim, when you joined Voyager, you were the most low ranked officer on the ship, so why do you think Captain Janeway trusted you enough to allow you into the senior officer's meetings?

Harry: I don't ma'am, you'd have to ask her yourself.

Captain Hamilton: During your 7 long years on Voyager you have not been promoted once, yet you have shown enormous dedication to your ship and your crewmates, why do you think that is?

Harry: I do not know sir

Admiral Matheson: Ensign, you are not the Harry Kim from this Universe are you?

Harry: That's correct sir. On stardate 49548.7 this Voyager and my Voyager collided together to occupy the same point in space-time, after we had entered a plasma drift to escape capture by the Vidians. This was the same day that Ensign Samantha Wildman went into labour, in this Universe, Harry Kim and the newborn Naomi Wildman died. The Captain of my Voyager decided that only one ship could survive could survive and it wouldn't be hers. Finally so that both myself and baby Naomi could live, we went through a spatial rift on deck 15 and came here.

Picard: That's quite a story Ensign.

Harry: Yes sir, I guess it is

Admiral Paris: It says here, that you struck up quite a friendship with my son, Tom Paris, why was that?

Harry: I guess it's because he taught me a lot, mainly about how to loosen up and be aware that it's ok to have fun once in a while, because sirs, 7 years ago I was, shall we say quite stoic and naive. Tom's been the best friend I could've asked for.

Picard: You speak highly of Lt Paris, even though he is a convicted criminal.

Harry: Former criminal, I can assure you, Tom Paris is a changed man.

Admiral Paris: I think that this concludes this meeting; could you fetch Voyager's EMH please Ensign?

Harry: Yes sir.

(Harry gets up and leaves the room. Outside he goes up to the Doctor)

Harry: Doc, they wanna see you.

Doctor: Thank you Ensign

(The Doctor gets up out of his seat and goes into the interview room)

**End of Chapter**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

(The Doctor is in the interview room, introductions have been done and he has sat down)

Admiral Paris: You are Voyager's Emergency Medical Hologram Mark I, otherwise known as the Doctor, correct?

Doctor: Correct

Captain Hamilton: Due to the death of Voyager's original Chief Medical Officer the moment Voyager arrived in the Delta Quadrant, you have been active and in that position for 7 years, how have you found that?

Doctor: Well it's not been without its challenges, that's for sure. However I have found it to be a fulfilling experience.

Picard: Could you tell us Doctor about some of the medical procedures you have done over the years?

Doctor: Of course, well there were the normal things that I saw quite often like broken/fractured limbs and cases of the flu, but there have also been more unusual procedures. I have also had to perform intense, life saving procedures such as a Lung transplant, but I suppose one of best achievements would be the large percentage removal of Borg Components from 5 drones.

Admiral Matheson: Over the course of the last 7 years your programme has been altered many times, to include sub-routines such as opera singing, why is that?

Doctor: At first it was so that I could get a better bed side manner, when I was first activated it wasn't that good. Anyway after that was done, I wanted to be able to expand on my original programming so that I could join in on ship celebrations and to be able to enjoy them myself.

Admiral Cooper: Tell us about your mobile emitter.

Doctor: I obtained it during an encounter with a time ship from the 29th century and after we had gone through a spatial rift which took us to Earth in the year 1996, though you will have a full account of that experience, if you download Voyager's database.

(Meanwhile in the waiting room)

Tom: Hey Harry, what do you think of us organising for a night out just, for the Voyager crew?

Harry: You know what, that's not a bad idea.

Tom: I do come up with good ones on occasion.

(The Two laugh at each other. The Doctor comes out and tells Seven that it is her turn, she goes in the room, introductions are made and she sits down)

**End of Chapter**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

Admiral Paris: Seven of Nine Tertiary Adjunct of Unimatrix Zero One, formerly Annika Hansen and former Borg.

Seven: That is correct

Captain Hamilton: What led to your arrival on Voyager?

Seven: An encounter with a species designated 8472. They originate from a dimension known as fluidic space which is accessed by quantum singularities. Before Voyager came along the Borg were fighting a war against them and when Voyager came a small squadron of Borg, of which I was one set up a base in Cargo Bay 2. After species 8472 had returned to fluidic space, the others returned to the cube, but I was left behind and the Doctor removed all non essential Borg components and since then I have regained much of my humanity,

Picard: Miss Hansen...

(Seven looks uncomfortable at being called by her birth name)

Picard: Is there something wrong?

Seven: With all due respect sir, I prefer to be addressed by my Borg designation.

Picard: But why, are you not more human than Borg now?

Seven: While that is true, I can hardly remember being called Annika Hansen, I was only 6 years old when I was assimilated, so I ask that you respect that and cal me Seven or Seven of Nine.

Picard: Of course, Seven of Nine, during your time with the Borg, you took part in many atrocities, yes, so I would like to know, how do you forget that life?

Seven: I do not, because if I did, I would not be who I am before you now. I simply put my memories of that time to one side so that I do not become overwhelmed with my old life. Also I have good friends who have helped me along my journey to become human.

Admiral Matheson: According to these files, you have encountered the Borg many times since you were disconnected from them and that also, you tried to return to them, how can we be sure that you won't try that again?

Seven: I think you'll find Admiral that on all of those occasions I was under some sort of mind control or was ill in some way. As it stands here, from today and beyond I would never want to return to the Borg because the life I am forging for myself is what I have wanted and pursued for a long time.

Captain Hamilton: Reading here on the PADD, you have shown exemplary service to Voyager and its crew over the years, how is it that you came to respect your colleagues and I suppose, protect them in a way, so soon after your disconnection from the Borg?

Seven: Because sir, as I saw it and still see it to this day, those people sat out there are my new collective, they have been like a family to me, accepting me into their fold, and that is what I allied myself with them and why I will continue to do so for the rest of my life.

Admiral Cooper: Finally, I have read that there are certain people, who you were closer to than others, like young Naomi Wildman, why is that?

Seven: Some of the crew were understandably apprehensive, in the beginning I retained most if not all of my Borg mannerisms, and I assumed that they were scared of me.

Picard: Surely one of those would've been Miss Wildman, she is only a child.

Seven: I do not know why Naomi Wildman wasn't scared of me, but she took it upon herself to help me integrate with the crew, and at least once a week since then I have sat down for lunch with her or played a game of Kadiskot, to thank her.

Admiral Paris: Thank you; please tell Icheb we would like to speak with him next)

Seven: Yes sir

**End of Chapter**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

(Icheb has been told by Seven that it is his turn so he has walked into the interview room, intros are done and he sits down)

Admiral Paris: Icheb, you are a former Borg and under the care of Seven of Nine, yes.

Icheb: That is correct sir, I consider her to be like a mother figure to me.

Admiral Paris: Really!

Icheb: Yes sir, she has taught me much during my short time on Voyager.

Admiral Cooper: Please tell us how you arrived on Voyager?

Icheb: Yes ma'am, there was an accident on the Borg Cube I was on which killed all drones except me and 5 others, all children. Voyager detected us and tried to help us. It took a while before we even stepped on board the ship and by the time we did our number had depleted by two, leaving me, Azan, Rebi and Mezoti.

Admiral Matheson: I have read your file and it says here that you were close with the other 3 children that came aboard with you, how did you feel when they left?

Icheb: I felt….. lonely for a while, that is until I made friends with other members of the crew, or rather, I became closer to the ones I already had, particularly Naomi Wildman who I now consider to be my … best friend.

(Outside Harry and Tom have been talking separately from the others, but after a few minutes that move back over and sit with: B'Elanna, Miral, Chakotay, Seven, Tuvok, Sam, Naomi, the Doctor and the Captain)

B'Elanna: So tell us, what have you two been whispering about?

Tom: Well actually, we've been discussing something that involves the whole crew.

Captain Janeway: Oh do tell

Harry: We were thinking of hiring a place out, maybe tomorrow night to give us today to get used to being back…..

Tom: …. Yeah and this place, wherever it is, would be a party just for the crew so we can get together to talk about the last 7 years as well as what we hope to do; now we're home.

Doctor: That's a wonderful idea

Naomi: Yeah I love a party and it'll probably be the last opportunity for the crew to spend time together for a while.

Captain Janeway: (smiles) We can count it as an end to a very long story

Tuvok: May I inquire as to where this party will be held?

Harry: We haven't thought of that

Sam: How about a nice restaurant?

Chakotay: That's good, but would any restaurant be big enough to hold the entire crew?

B'Elanna: How about our house, well Admiral Paris's house, its large enough and he did say that he's going away to a conference on Risa tomorrow?

Captain Janeway: That's perfect, what time should we get there?

Tom: About 7

Sam: Great, we'll definitely be there won't we Naomi.

Naomi: Yeah, I'll go tell the rest of the crew

(Naomi gets up ready to go and tell the rest of the crew about the party when Icheb comes up to her)

Icheb: Naomi you are required for questioning, but your mother is to go with you.

Naomi: Ok thanks Icheb, come on mom.

Sam: I'm coming

(Sam gets up and the two of them go to the meeting room)

**End of Chapter**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

(In the room, Naomi and Sam enter, introductions are done and they sit down)

Admiral Paris: Naomi Wildman, you were born on stardate 49548.7 weren't you?

Naomi: Yes sir.

Admiral Paris: How has it been, growing up on a starship?

Naomi: Ok, I was a little lonely until Icheb and the others came aboard because I had no one to play with, my own age, but apart from that I've liked it, I got on with everyone on the ship, didn't I mom.

Sam: Yes

Admiral Cooper: It says on this PADD that you're good friends with Icheb and Seven of Nine is that true?

Naomi: Yeah me and Icheb are good friends and I always play Kadiskot with Seven.

Captain Hamilton: Naomi, how do you feel now that you're on Earth, because the only life you've known up until now is aboard Voyager?

Naomi: Okay, I think. I met my dad for the first time.

Picard: Okay then Miss Wildman can you go wait outside while we talk to your mother.

Naomi: Uh-huh.

Sam: Alright sweetie, you go and sit with Seven, I'll be out in a few minutes.

Naomi: Okay mom

(Naomi leaves)

Admiral Paris: Ensign Wildman, I asked your daughter this a few minutes ago, but I'd like your perspective on what life was like on Voyager.

Sam: It was what you'd expect it to be and more. Yes it was stressful at times but it was also good, there was a sort of camaraderie that you don't usually get aboard starships.

Picard: It says here that during the time you were pregnant Voyager encountered many difficulties, how did you manage?

Sam: With respect sir, Voyager encountered difficulties all the time, but when I was pregnant and Voyager was in trouble, the whole crew rallied around me. When I actually found out that I was pregnant there was a new atmosphere on the ship, it seemed that everyone was excited about having a baby around. Whenever I passed someone in the corridor or the mess hall I would always be asked how I and the baby were. It was the same for B'Elanna when she was pregnant with Miral.

Admiral Cooper: From what we've heard and read, living aboard a star ship has not affected Naomi and she's a very happy child.

Sam: Yes ma'am, from as soon as she was old enough to walk and talk she'd walk up to someone on the crew and get them to play with her. Then when she was a little older she decided that she wanted to be the captain's assistant, so she'd follow Captain Janeway around and would even go on one day away missions so she could get experience.

Admiral Matheson: I assume then that she wants to enter the academy when she's older.

Sam: Yes sir she does

Admiral Paris: Thank you Ensign, you may leave.

(Sam leaves and the interviews continue)

**End of Chapter**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

(1 ½ hours later, after all the interviews have been completed, Admiral Paris is once again standing in front of the crew)

Admiral Paris: Firstly I would like to thank you all for co-operating fully this morning, secondly you should all know that you may or may not receive job offers from various places and departments, it is your choice whether you take them or not, and finally welcome back to Earth.

(All crew, (bar Seven, Icheb and Tuvok) cheer)

Admiral Paris: You're dismissed

(The crew starts to walk out, Tom goers up to his dad)

Tom: Could I have a word please dad?

Admiral Paris: Of course, what is it Tom?

Tom: I was wondering if I could throw a part tomorrow night at the house for the crew.

Admiral Paris: As long as you clean up afterwards.

Tom: Thank you

(Outside Starfleet HQ, Tom walks up to the senior staff plus Icheb, Sam, Naomi and baby Miral (obviously))

Tom: He said yes

(Once again they all cheer except Icheb, Seven and Tuvok)

B'Elanna: I guess we should go and get some food and decorations

Tom: I guess we should yeah

Captain Janeway: I will see you all tomorrow night

(All leave except Chakotay, Seven and Icheb)

Chakotay: C'mon we gotta go buy some cleaning supplies for the house as well as food to stock the cupboards with and let's not forget that we have to clean out the attic for Icheb's alcove and get the replicator working)

Seven: Where will we get all the things we need?

Chakotay: Where else – the mall.

**End of Chapter **


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

(At the local mall, Chakotay, Seven and Icheb walk in and Seven and Icheb are surprised to see so many people and shops)

Icheb: There are many people and places to shop here.

Chakotay: All the shops sell different things: food, clothes, electronics etc. C'mon, this way, we need the grocery store, electronic and then we need to find a place that sells cleaning supplies.

(An hour later they arrive back at the house)

Chakotay: Seven, while Icheb and I make a start with the attic, could you please start with the dusting and polishing in here please?

Seven: It is acceptable

Chakotay: Great, let's get started.

(Meanwhile at the Paris', the Admiral is about to leave for Risa)

Admiral Paris: You'd better look after the house, I don't want to come back and find it in the state it was after I let you have that house party when you were 16.

Tom: (smiles) Don't worry dad, it won't be.

B'Elanna: What happened at this house party?

Tom: There was a fight, so the place got trashed, then someone thought it was a good idea to tee pee the house and when dad got back, he found me asleep, in a tree.

B'Elanna: (laughs) You see Miral, your dad was a trouble maker, even back then.

(Miral gurgles)

Admiral Paris: Well, I guess it's time for me to go, I'll see you all in a couple of weeks.

Tom and B'Elanna: Bye

(The Admiral leaves. Meanwhile at the Wildman's, Sam and Gresk are making lunch when Naomi comes running in)

Naomi: Mom, mom, mom.

Sam: What is it sweetie?

Naomi: I left my Flotter teddy on Voyager.

Sam: Oh ok, why don't you go call Captain Janeway, see if she can pull some strings and get you your teddy back?

Naomi: Okay

(Naomi leaves the room)

Gresk: Can't she wait until tomorrow to get it, I was gonna take you both for a drive around the city.

Sam: Neelix gave it to her; she's clung on to it ever since he left.

(In a café, not far from Starfleet HQ, Captain Janeway is having her lunch, after sorting out Naomi's problem when she sees someone she didn't expect to see)

Captain Janeway: Mark!

Mark: Kathy!

Captain Janeway: How are you?

Mark, I'm great thanks, you?

Captain Janeway: Glad to be home.

Mark: I'll bet. Hey where are you staying?

Captain Janeway: In some quarters given to me by Starfleet.

Mark: We can't have that, why don't you come back to the house?

Captain Janeway: Are you sure?

Mark: Yeah, Mollie and I would be glad to see you.

Captain Janeway: She's still alive!

Mark: Yeah, she's a little creaky in her bones now bless her, and you've gotta meet Roxy.

Captain Janeway: (smiles) You kept one of the pups.

Mark: Yeah, come on I'll show you the pictures

Captain Janeway: Okay.

(They leave. Harry and Libby are holding hands, walking along the beach near the Golden Gate Bridge)

Libby: Have I mentioned how much I've missed you?

Harry: Yeah, but I've missed you loads too

Libby: It's been hard, the last 7 years without you

Harry: I know the feeling trust me.

**End of Chapter**


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

(Back at Chakotay's it is now 3 p.m. and the cleaning of the house has been finished, Icheb's alcove is in the attic and the replicator is working)

Chakotay: I think we've done a great job

Seven: I concur; the house is much cleaner than it was before.

(The vidcom in the corner of the room indicates they are being hailed)

Icheb: I will answer

(Icheb goes over and answers the hail; it is the head of Starfleet Academy, a Rear Ambassador Bolian by the name of Korvin Rixx)

Icheb: Rear Admiral Rixx, what can I do for you?

Rear Admiral Rixx: After careful consideration, taking into account what we spoke about last night, what I have read from your files on Voyager and what Captain Janeway has told me about you, the Academy has set a date and time for your entrance interview and exam. Only after you have passed both will you be allowed to start lessons.

Icheb: Thank you sir, may I know the date and time you have set for the interview and exam?

Rear Admiral Rixx: Oh yes of course, they will take place the day after tomorrow, with the exam starting at 12:30 and the interview starting at 15:00.

Icheb: Thank you for informing me sir.

Rear Admiral Rixx: You welcome, Rixx out

(The screen goes blank and Icheb walks over the Seven and Chakotay.

Chakotay: So Icheb, who was it and what did they want?

Icheb: It was Rear Admiral Rixx informing me of the date and time of my entrance interview and exam.

Chakotay: Oh wow, so soon

Icheb: Yes, I was surprised at the news myself; he said it had something to do with Captain Janeway saying something about me.

Chakotay: She must've been singing your praises.

Seven: Congratulations Icheb, I suggest you start studying now.

Icheb: Thank you Seven, I will. Commander may I use your office upstairs?

Chakotay: Of course and Icheb, its Chakotay, ok?

Icheb: Yes

(Icheb goes upstairs)

**End of Chapter**


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

(In a park in San Francisco, Naomi is playing in a sand pit when another little girl (Molly O'Brien, who is four) comes up and also starts to play)

Naomi: Hi, I'm Naomi. What's your name?

Keiko: Don't be afraid sweetie.

Molly: I'm Molly

Naomi: Hi

Miles: Alright then, Molly you play nicely with Naomi here while mummy and I go and sit on that bench over there, ok.

(Molly nods her head)

Miles: Good girl

(Miles and Keiko go and sit on a bench next to Sam and Gresk just over 3 metres from the sand pit)

Sam: Miles! Is that you?

Miles: Sam!

Keiko: Miles, do you know this woman?

Miles: Yeah Sam and I were neighbours when I moved over here from Ireland

Keiko: Oh hi there, I'm Miles' wife, my name's Keiko.

Sam and Gresk: Hi

Miles and Keiko: Hello

Sam: This is my husband Gresk.

Miles and Keiko: Hello

Sam and Gresk: Hi

Gresk: I see your daughter is playing with ours.

Miles: Oh, she's yours

Sam: Yeah, her name's Naomi's, what about your little one she's so cute.

Miles: Thanks, her name's Molly, she's just gone 4.

Sam: (smiles) So what are you up to these days?

Miles: Me and Keiko live and work on Deep Space 9, after moving there from the Enterprise. Infact we were on board the Enterprise when it escorted Voyager home.

Sam: Really!

Miles: Yeah, they were taking us to Earth for the rare holiday time we'd scheduled.

Sam: Holiday!

Miles: Sorry it's the Irish in me, I mean vacation,

(The two laugh. At Mark's house which he used to share with Captain Janeway)

Captain Janeway: It looks the same

Mark: Yeah not much has changed since you were last here. C'mon I bet you anything they'll be in the Kitchen.

(She laughs and he leads the way. In the kitchen they walk in to see the two dogs in their beds. They both lift their heads and get up. Roxy goes to Mark and Mollie goes to Janeway, and recognises her)

Captain Janeway: I've missed you too

Mark: Katherine, this is Roxy, she just turned 7 last week.

Captain Janeway: Hi there

(She strokes Roxy while Mark goes over to the drawers to get two pictures)

Mark: This one is from when the pups were first born and this one is when they were about 4 weeks old.

Captain Janeway: So she had 7 pups in the end.

Mark: Yeah 3 boys and 4 girls

Captain Janeway: What did you call them?

Mark: This one's Jack, that's Toby and then you've got Bruno, Sadie, Honey, Roxy and finally Kathy.

Captain Janeway: You named one Kathy

Mark: Yeah, and they all live pretty close too, within about 15 miles.

Captain Janeway: That's nice ... so how are you?

Mark: I'm ok

Captain Janeway: Good, oh and thank you for letting me stay.

Mark: Your welcome

**End of Chapter**


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

(At a Starfleet hangar Tuvok and T'Pel are in a crowd of people who are waiting to greet their loved ones who have arrived on a shuttle from Vulcan. The first out are a group of adults and then out comes Sek, his wife - with daughter T'Meni, Varith, Elieth and Asil who all walk up to Tuvok and T'Pel).

Varith: Father it is good o see you again

Tuvok: As it is you Varith

Asil: I would very much like to hear about your experiences in the Delta Quadrant

Tuvok: As I would like to hear about your time on Vulcan.

Sek: Father there are two people I would like you to meet, my wife T'Enya and our daughter T'Meni.

(Tuvok does the traditional Vulcan welcome)

T'Enya: Would you like to hold your granddaughter?

Tuvok: If that is ok.

T'Enya: Of course

(She hands him the baby)

Tuvok: Nashaut T'Meni

T'Pel: Come let us go home

(They leave. At Harry's parent's house, dinner is being served. Harry and Libby and Mary and John are sitting round a table)

John: I would like to make a toast

(Mary, Harry and Libby raise a glass)

John: To family

Mary, Harry and Libby: Family

Mary: So Harry how has your first day back on Earth been?

Harry: Good thanks mom, me and Libby went for a walk on the beach near Golden Gate Bridge and me and my friend on Voyager started planning a party for the crew tomorrow night.

Libby: Do you know what you're going to do now that you're back?

Harry: Not really, I think I'm just gonna take a few days to think about my options.

John: That's a wise decision son

Harry: Any way lets tuck in, I'm starving

(At Chakotay's house Seven comes down the stairs from the Bathroom and goes to Chakotay who is sitting on a bench in the garden)

Seven: I must go out; however I will be back for dinner.

Chakotay: Where are you going?

Seven: To see Lt Torres, I must ask her opinion on something

Chakotay: Can't you do it over a comm link.

Seven: It is a personal matter

Chakotay: Ok, I'll see you in a bit then

Seven: Goodbye

(Seven leaves, 10 minutes later she is knocking on the door of the Paris house, B'Elanna answers)

B'Elanna: Seven, what are you doing here?

Seven: I hope this isn't an inconvenient time.

B'Elanna: No, its fine, Sam and Naomi are here too, they dropped by for a quick chat.

Seven: Good, I could do with some assistance from yourself and Ensign Wildman.

B'Elanna: Why do you want our help?

Seven: It is a personal matter

B'Elanna: You'd better come in then

(Seven walks in the house and B'Elanna shuts the door behind her)

**End of Chapter**


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

Naomi: Seven!

(Naomi runs to Seven and hugs her)

Naomi: Oh, sorry

Seven: It is quite alright, however I must speak with your mother and Lt Torres privately.

Naomi: Oh ok, B'Elanna, may I go and play in the garden?

B'Elanna: Sure

Sam: Don't get too dirty Naomi

Naomi: I won't

(Naomi leaves)

Sam: So Seven, what can we do for you?

Seven: I need your help in choosing suitable attire for a …. date.

Sam: You have a date!

Seven: Yes

B'Elanna: Let me guess, it's with Chakotay isn't it?

Seven: Yes, however I have not been on a date before, so I require your help in choosing suitable clothing.

Sam: Ok, I'll help.

B'Elanna: Me too. What sort of date is it?

Seven: Does it matter?

B'Elanna: Hell yeah, different dates require different clothes.

Sam: Yeah, for example you wouldn't wear a jeans to a restaurant

B'Elanna: Exactly, so what sort of date is it?

Seven: Chakotay is cooking dinner for the two of us back at the house

Sam: Where's Icheb in all of this?

Seven: He will be upstairs studying for his academy entrance exam the day after tomorrow.

Sam: Oh, he got the date set already

Seven: Yes, but back to my clothing dilemma.

B'Elanna: Oh yeah, what you need is a dress.

Sam: Yeah but not any old dress, it's gotta be one that says, hey I like you.

Seven: Clothes cannot speak

B'Elanna: It's a figure of speech Seven, so shall we look through the database then.

Seven: Yes

(They go over to a panel in the wall, click on the dress catalogue and a very long list shows up)

Sam: We should really narrow this down.

B'Elanna: What colours do you like Seven?

Seven: I am fond of the colours Red, Blue and Purple

B'Elanna: OK

(B'Elanna inputs that into the panel and the list shortens a little)

B'Elanna: What about length?

Sam: Not too short, not too long

B'Elanna: Above the knee, or below

Sam: and B'Elanna: Above

(Sam and B'Elanna laugh and B'Elanna inputs the data and the list shortens again)

Sam: What about the neckline?

Seven: From what I have researched about the courting rituals of humans, dresses for these sorts of dates generally have a sweetheart, sheer or off the shoulder.

B'Elanna: Gotcha, oh and I'll put a no for the sleeve length

(She inputs the date and the list shortens. They spend the next 15 minutes pointing at some dresses they like and trying them on a photograph of Seven, eventually they find a match)

Seven: I appreciate your help

Sam: Oh its fine

B'Elanna: Yeah, any time

(Seven leaves)

**End of Chapter**


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

(Chakotay is in the kitchen chopping vegetables when he hears the sound of heels on the wooden floor, he looks up and sees Seven, looking absolutely stunning in an off the shoulder red dress with matching heels. He is silent)

Seven: Is my choice of clothing inappropriate?

Chakotay: No, you look stunning.

Seven: Thank you, you also look good

Chakotay: Thanks

Seven: So what are you preparing?

Chakotay: I'm making what is known as a one pot dish

Seven: I do not understand

Chakotay: It's a meal that requires only one pot to cook it in

Seven: Then I repeat my earlier question, what is it you are making?

Chakotay: Chicken stir-fry. I could use your help chopping the vegetable while I prepare the chicken.

(30 minutes later they are sitting at the table, eating. There is a piano piece playing in the background)

Seven: You have made the house into a warmer and more inviting atmosphere for our date this evening.

Chakotay: I'm glad you like it, in fact there is something else I think you're going to like.

Seven: And what is that?

Chakotay: I have a Strawberry Pavlova cooling in the fridge, if you would like a piece later?

Seven: You made desert?

Chakotay: I know how much you like Strawberries.

Seven: (slight smile) Thank you

Chakotay: You're welcome

(After they had finished their main course)

Chakotay: So would like a piece of the Pavlova, or not?

Seven: It would be rude to turn it down.

Chakotay: (smiles) Alright then, give me a sec.

(A couple of minutes later Chakotay comes back to the table with two dishes of Strawberry Pavlova. Seven takes a mouthful)

Chakotay: What do you think?

Seven: It tastes delicious

Chakotay: I'm glad you like it?

(10 minutes later, after they have finished washing up, a song comes on that Seven recognises)

Seven: I know this song

Chakotay: You should, its one of the few things we managed to salvage from the wreckage of The Raven.

Seven: My mother and father would play this song to me to get me to sleep after I'd had a nightmare.

Chakotay: So it's a good memory then?

Seven: I think so

Chakotay: Well then, Seven, would you like to dance?

Seven: Yes

(After almost an hour of dancing Chakotay walks Seven to the Garage at 9 p.m. )

Seven: I had a wonderful time tonight.

Chakotay: I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, but I thought you weren't going to regenerate tonight.

Seven: I have realised that if I want to enjoy myself to the fullest extent at the party tomorrow night then I will need to be fully regenerated

Chakotay: Of course, I didn't think, good night Seven

Seven: Good night Chakotay

(Chakotay leaves Seven changes into one of her bio suits, programmes a 12 hour regeneration cycle and steps into the alcove). (Meanwhile at the Paris house Tom and B'Elanna are putting Miral to bed. Once Miral is lying down in the cot B'Elanna looks at the mobile – it's a model of Voyager).

B'Elanna: I wonder how long it took Harry to make this?

Tom: I don't know but its great isn't it?

B'Elanna: Yeah, very appropriate

Tom: C'mon let's leave her to sleep

(They leave the room)

**End of Chapter**


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

**For the purposes of the rest of this story Captain Janeway will now be seen in script format as Kathryn Janeway.**

(The next morning at Mark's house, Mark is in the kitchen when Kathryn walks)

Mark: Morning sleepy head

Kathryn Janeway: What time is it?

Mark: It's 9:30, here

(He hands her a cup of coffee)

Kathryn Janeway: Thanks

Mark: So have you hot anything planned for today?

Kathryn Janeway: Yes actually, I', going to go for a walk to reacquaint myself with the city, then I'm having lunch with Jean-Luc and tonight there is a party for the Voyager crew.

Mark: Sounds like your busy, hey if you go up to the attic you'll find all of your things in boxes, including your clothes.

Kathryn Janeway: You kept my things, why didn't you put them in storage?

Mark: Do you know how much that costs these days?

Kathryn Janeway: (smiles) Thank you

(She leaves the room. At Chakotay's, he Icheb and Seven are eating breakfast)

Doctor: Doctor to Icheb and Seven of Nine

Seven and Icheb: Yes doctor

Doctor: Please report to Starfleet Medical for you weekly maintenance checks

Seven: We will be there shortly

Doctor: Okay Doctor out

Chakotay: I'll see you\both later then shall I

Icheb: Goodbye Chakotay

Chakotay: Bye

(At Starfleet Medical in one of many sickbays the Doctor is examining Icheb with Seven standing close by)

Icheb: Doctor may I ask you something?

Doctor: Of course, Icheb, go ahead.

Icheb: Why is it that you are examining us? I thought that Starfleet would've put you ti work with all of the other EMH Mark I's.

Seven: That is something that I have been wondering also.

Doctor: Well thanks to four very persuasive arguments from Captain Janeway, Dr Zimmerman, Reg Barclay and a lovely woman named Deanna Troi from the Enterprise, Starfleet has decided to give me a job here.

Seven: Well then, congratulations

Doctor: Thank you, Icheb everything is in working order so you can leave.

Icheb: Thank you Doctor, now if you excuse me I must go and study at the library.

(Icheb leaves and Seven takes his place)

Doctor: What's he studying for?

Seven: He has his entrance exam for Starfleet Academy tomorrow

Doctor: So soon

Seven: I was also surprised; I suspect that it has something to do Captain Janeway praising him to the head of the Academy.

Doctor: Well good for him, now back to you, how are you feeling?

Seven: Normal, nothing anomalous has presented itself.

Doctor: Good, will I be seeing you at the part tonight?

Seven: Yes

Doctor: Great, we're all done here; you are perfectly healthy and free to go.

Seven: Thank you Doctor

Doctor: It's all in a days work for an EMH

(Seven leaves)

**End of Chapter**


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

(At the Wildman's)

Naomi: Mom can you help me bake a cake for the party tonight?

Sam: Well actually sweetie your dad's better at baking than I am

Naomi: Really!

Gresk: Yeah, you're looking at San Francisco's Junior Bake Off Champion 4 years running.

Naomi: Cool, mom can you help me pick out a dress instead.

Sam: Sure

Gresk: C'mon then Naomi let's go wash our hands before we start

(Naomi and Gresk head to the kitchen. At the Paris', Miral is in a Moses basket while Tom and B'Elanna are watching T.V.)

Tom: We should really get started on those party preparations shouldn't we?

B'Elanna: Yeah, can you go buy the decorations?

Tom: Sure and hey I'll get Harry and Chakotay to help me put them up later.

B'Elanna: Thant's a good idea

Tom: Wait, what are you gonna do?

B'Elanna: I'm gonna get some food together.

Tom: There are over 150 people coming to this party, are you gonna be able to make food for everyone especially with Miral to look after?

B'Elanna: I've not got much to do actually because Sam and Naomi are making a cake, Tuvok is bringing some traditional Vulcan food, Harry is making sandwiches and I've ordered some simple buffet food from a local restaurant so all I have to do is make the punch and I was thinking of making myself a small Blood Pie too.

Tom: Wow looks like you've got everything sorted

B'Elanna: I have indeed, you'd better get going

Tom: Sure, you got anything specific you want?

B'Elanna: Banners and streamers

Tom: Gotcha

(He kisses her and heads to the door)

B'Elanna: Oh and nothing pink

Tom: Yes dear

B'Elanna: And nothing tacky

Tom: Yes dear

(He leaves)

**End of Chapter**


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

(At the library, Icheb is sitting at a table studying when Wesley comes up to him)

Wesley: Hi, may I sit here?

Icheb: Yes

Wesley: Thanks (he sits) By the way, my name's Wesley Crusher.

Icheb: I'm Icheb

Wesley: Wait, you're a part of the Voyager crew, aren't you?

Icheb: That's correct

Wesley: So what's the Delta Quadrant like?

Icheb: It's a very volatile place where many species live that aren't encountered in the Alpha Quadrant

(Q2 flashes in)

Q2: Hey Itchy

Icheb: What are you doing here?

Q2: Am I not allowed to drop by and see a friend?

(Icheb looks at him, saying nothing)

Q2: Okay, okay, hide me, please, I just escaped my dad, he was giving me a tour of the Argolis Cluster. So who's your new friend?

Icheb: This is Wesley Crusher, Wesley this is Q.

Wesley: Hi

Q2: Hey there.

(Q appears)

Q: Aha, there you are, your mother wants a word with you.

Q2: Oh no

Q: Oh yes, now come on

Wesley: It's you

Q: I'm sorry, do I know you?

Wesley: My name's Wesley Crusher

Q: Oh you're Dr Beverly's son

Wesley: That's me

Q2: Let's leave the pleasantries shall we?

Q: Right you are son, let's go. Oh and Mr Crusher do give my regards to your mother and Jean-Luc

Q2: Bye Borg boy

Icheb: (smiles slightly) Q ball

(The two Q flash out)

Wesley: I didn't know Q had a son

Icheb: It's a long story

(Its lunch time at a restaurant in San Francisco and Kathryn Janeway walks in and finds Jean-Luc Picard sitting at a table)

Kathryn Janeway: Jean-Luc, sorry I'm late

Picard: Its fine, please sit

(She sits)

Picard: So how are you finding being back on Earth?

Kathryn Janeway: It's a curious feeling, I never thought that it would only take us seven years to get back, I thought that it would take much longer and that by the time we got back that everything would've changed. But you know what it hasn't, well not much anyway.

Picard: Quite, even I being away for a much shorter time than you have noticed minor differences

(A waiter arrives with a name tag that reads Milo)

Milo: Hello, my name's Milo and I'll be your server today, is there anything I can get you?

Kathryn Janeway: I'll have the Chicken Salad please

Picard: And I will have the Tomato Soup

Milo: Ok and can I get you anything to drink?

Kathryn: Yes, I'll have a glass of the house wine.

Picard: As will I

Milo: I'll be back with your orders shortly

(Milo leaves)

Kathryn Janeway: I must thank you

Picard: For what?

Kathryn Janeway: For the escort you gave Voyager from Deep Space Nine

Picard: There is no need, it was my pleasure

Kathryn Janeway: There is a party tonight for the Voyager crew, would you and your crew like to come as a hank you from me

Picard: That's a very kind offer but would your venue be big enough to hold two starship crews

Kathryn Janeway: Good point, give me a minute. Janeway to Lt Paris...

**End of Chapter**


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

(In the real Chez Sandrine in France Tom, Harry and Chakotay are playing pool)

Harry: So you looking forward to the party tonight?

Chakotay: Yeah, it should be good, speaking of which, Tom what would B'Elanna say if she knew you were here and not out buying party decorations.

Tom: Yeah let's not go there

(The three men laugh)

Kathryn Janeway: Janeway to Lt Paris

Tom: Captain, what can I do for you?

Kathryn Janeway: I was wondering if it would be okay to invite the crew of the Enterprise to the party tonight to thank them for the escort they gave us from Deep Space Nine, plus it would be a way for them to unwind because, they like us have not been back to Earth in a very long time.

Tom: Yeah sure, that'd be fine, except that the house isn't big enough for two large crews, unless I get a marquee for the garden.

Kathryn Janeway: Do it.

Tom: Yes ma'am

Kathryn Janeway: Janeway out

Tom: Well then we'd better get back to San Francisco now if we've gotta buy decorations, a marquee, get back to the house and get everything set up.

Chakotay: It's either that or face the wrath of B'Elanna Torres.

(The three men laugh and leave. Meanwhile at Starfleet Medical the Doctor is investigating the all the new equipment when Beverly Crusher walks in)

Beverly Crusher: Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude.

Doctor: Oh you weren't, I was just investigating all this new equipment, well equipment that's new to me, anyway.

Beverly Crusher: By the way, I'm Doctor Beverly Crusher, I'm usually the Chief Medical Officer on board the Enterprise, but I like to help out here whenever I'm home.

Doctor: Hello, I am Voyager's Emergency Medical Hologram Mark I and its Chief Medical Officer, but most people call me the Doctor.

Beverly Crusher: Doctor who?

Doctor: Just the Doctor

Beverly Crusher: You said you're a hologram, but there are no holo-emitters in this room, so how are you here?

Doctor: Oh, its thanks to this nifty little thing.

(He shows her his mobile emitter)

Doctor: It's called a mobile emitter, it allows me to leave the confines of a room that does have holo-emitters and walk around freely, before I got this I was confined to two rooms aboard Voyager; sickbay and the holodeck.

Beverly Crusher: How'd you get it, cause I'm guessing its not from this time-period.

Doctor: Let's just say Voyager has encountered different time periods shall we

Beverly Crusher: Back to the absence of a name. Why don't you have one?

Doctor: I've never had the need for one

Beverly Crusher: You'll find that to be able to adapt to being on Earth, it will be easier for you to have one. I'd be happy to help brainstorm some ideas.

Doctor: I'd like that, thank you

Beverly Crusher: Your welcome

**End of Chapter  
**


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45**

(In the shopping centre in San Francisco Tom, Harry and Chakotay are shopping for part decorations and a marquee when Chakotay runs into someone he recognises, his sister Sekaya who is heavily pregnant)

Chakotay: Sekaya!

Sekaya: Chakotay! How are you?

Chakotay: I could ask you the same question

Sekaya: I...

(A little boy aged 4 comes running around the corner)

Boy: Momma, momma, momma, please can I have some chocolate?

Sekaya: No Kanen you'll ruin your dinner, anyway there's someone I'd like you to meet, this is your Uncle Chakotay, Chakotay this is your nephew Kanen, he's 4.

Kanen: But I'll be 5 next month

Chakotay: (smiles) Really, hey would you like to meet my friends?

(Kanen nods)

Chakotay: This is Tom Paris and Harry Kim

Tom and Harry: Hi

Sekaya: Hi, Kanen, say hello

Kanen: Hello

Chakotay: How come you didn't try to find me when Voyager got back two days ago?

Sekaya: Can you not tell, I've got this little monster, plus I didn't go out often because my ankles swell badly and well... I didn't think you'd want to see me after what happened?

Chakotay: Nonsense, that's all water under the bridge, plus I would've liked to have known that I have a nephew and possibly another one on the way

Sekaya: Two actually

Chakotay: Huh!

Sekaya: I'm having twins, one of each

Chakotay: Congratulations, have you decided on names for them yet?

Sekaya: There was a lot of debate between me and Echa, that's my husband, but we finally decided on Takoda Kolopak for the boy and Aylen Citali for the girl.

Chakotay: After mom and dad

Sekaya: Yeah and Takoda and Citali are Echa's parents names. Hey, you look busy, do you wanna meet me for lunch and Louis' tomorrow?

Chakotay: That place is still open!

Sekaya: Yeah, shall we say 13:00

Chakotay: Sure, I'll see you then.

Sekaya: Cool, come on you, we've gotta finish our grocery shopping.

(Sekaya and Kanen walk away)

Harry: We'd better finish up too, especially if we've gotta set everything up for the party.

Tom: True, come on then

(They walk off to get a marquee)

**End of Chapter**


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46**

(At the Paris house Seven arrives to see Harry, Tom and Chakotay struggling to put up a marquee while B'Elanna is sitting down, holding Miral and laughing at them)

B'Elanna: Oh hey Seven, me and Miral here are just laughing at those three while they struggle to put up the marquee.

Seven: I assume then that it is funny to watch them do this activity.

B'Elanna: Oh yeah

Tom: Hey the instructions are really complicated

Seven: May I ask why this structure is being assembled?

Harry: Oh its 'cause the captain invited the Enterprise crew to say thank you for the escort they gave us from Deep Space Nine.

Seven: The USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D, a Galaxy class Explorer starship, flagship of Starfleet and captained by Jean-Luc Picard.

Tom: Right

Chakotay: Found them

Harry: Found what?

Chakotay: Those instructions Tom thought he'd lost

B'Elanna: Great, while you guys finally sort out the marquee, I'll start on the cooking. Seven, do you mind helping me?

Seven: No, I do not.

B'Elanna: Okay then, let's go.

(Moments later in the kitchen B'Elanna and Seven get to work on the food while Miral is asleep in her pram)

Seven: What dishes will we be making?

B'Elanna: Not exactly dishes more like buffet food, you know like; sausage rolls and fairy cakes, though I might make a pasta salad.

Seven: I can do that if you wish.

B'Elanna: Perfect, you make the pasta salad and I'll make a blood pie, we can always do the rest in a bit.

(The two start cooking)

**End of Chapter**


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47**

(Kathryn Janeway is taking Mollie and Roxy for a walk when she comes across Naomi and Sam in the park)

Naomi: CAPTAIN!

Kathryn Janeway: Hi Naomi, Sam

Sam: Captain

Naomi: Are these your dogs?

Kathryn Janeway: They are indeed, this is Mollie and this is Roxy

Naomi: Hi there

(Naomi strokes the dogs)

Kathryn Janeway: So where are you two heading?

Sam: Oh we're just going to get a new dress for Naomi for tonight

Kathryn Janeway: Sounds like fun, c'mon I'll walk with you

Sam: Captain, you don't have to

Kathryn Janeway: Nonsense, I'm heading that way anyway, and Sam, its Kathryn, ok?

Sam: Ok

(They all walk to the end of the street when they run into Worf and Alexander on their way to the transporters to see Worf's parents in Russia)

Worf: Captain Janeway!

Kathryn Janeway: Lt Worf

Worf: Its Lt Commander now

Kathryn Janeway: Oh congratulations, and who is this?

Worf: This is my son Alexander Rozchenko, Alexander this is Captain Kathryn Janeway.

Kathryn Janeway: Hello there

Alexander: Hi, you're Voyager's Captain aren't you

Kathryn Janeway: I am indeed, and these two were onboard with me, this is; Ensign Samantha Wildman and her daughter Naomi.

(They all say hello to each other)

Kathryn Janeway: So are you two coming to the part later?

Alexander: What party?

Sam: Oh the Voyager crew are throwing a party later, which the Enterprise crew are also invited to.

Alexander: Can we go father?

Worf: I suppose that would be acceptable

Kathryn Janeway: Great, the party starts at Seven and it is at Admiral Paris's house

Worf: We will see you there, come Alexander

Alexander: Bye

Kathryn Janeway, Sam and Naomi: Bye

(They all walk off in different directions. At Chakotay's house, Chakotay and Icheb are waiting for Seven of Nine to come down the stairs from the Bathroom so that they can go to the party, after they have been waiting for 10 minutes she does)

Chakotay: Right then are you ready?

Seven: Yes

Chakotay: Well you look great

Seven: Thank you, I thought that it would be more appropriate to wear attire I would be more comfortable in for an event such as this party.

Chakotay: Yeah, it does get a bit warm this time of year, so let's go then, it'll be starting soon.

(The three of them leave the house and lock the door behind them)

**End of Chapter**


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48**

(At the party, when everyone is there, Tom makes an announcement)

Tom: Hi everyone, we are throwing this party for two reasons. One is so that the Voyager crew can spend time together before we all go off on our separate paths and the other is so that we can thank the Enterprise crew for the escort they gave us from Deep Space Nine. So please feel free to mingle, eat the food and enjoy the night.

(Everyone cheers and returns to what they were doing. The Doctor walks over to a table where Deanna and Riker are sitting)

Doctor: Deanna Troi

Deanna: Doctor, it's good to see you, this is Will Riker, the Enterprise's first officer.

Riker: Hi

Doctor: Hello, may I sit down?

Deanna: Of course, so how are you settling into life on Earth?

Doctor: (he sits) It is ... different. Being here is enriching, there are so many new experiences to be had.

Riker: Doctor, may I ask you something?

Doctor: Of course, go ahead

Riker: You're a hologram, aren't you, so how do you walk amongst us?

Doctor: Well its thanks to this little device on my arm, it's called a mobile emitter and it allows me to walk around places which don't have holo emitters.

Riker: I'm guessing then that this technology is not of this time

Doctor: You would be absolutely correct in that assumption Commander.

(Chakotay and Seven are outside talking)

Chakotay: How are you coping with all of this?

Seven: All of what?

Chakotay: I asked that question because I know you don't usually like gatherings such as this.

Seven: I'm fine, however, I have not seen this many people in one place since my time with the collective.

Chakotay: It's ok, a lot of people get nervous when they're in large crowds.

Seven: Thank you for understanding.

Chakotay: You're welcome, now come on there are some people I want, well Captain Janeway wants to introduce to you.

(The two walk towards the other end of the marquee)

**End of Chapter**


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49**

(Data and Geordi are on the edge of the dance floor talking)

Data: Geordi

Geordi: Yes Data

Data: What is the point of this social function?

Geordi: Well it's like Lt Paris said, it's about all of us being thankful that we're home

(Tom and Harry come up behind them)

Tom: Lt Paris, please its Tom

Geordi: Oh hi, I'm Geordi

Harry: Harry

Data: And I am Data

Harry: Data?

Data: Yes, it is the name given to me by my creator Dr Noonien Soong.

Harry: Oh, hey so what do you guys do on the Enterprise?

Geordi: Well I'm Chief Engineer

Tom: That's like my wife B'Elanna

Geordi: Really!

Tom: Yeah

Geordi: What about you? Harry wasn't it?

Harry: Yeah, I'm Voyagers operations officer.

Data: I am operations officer for the Enterprise as well as being a science officer

Harry: Cool

Tom: Hey would either of you to like to come for a tour of Voyager, they're being done by different members of the crew over the next few days.

Geordi: That sounds good, what do you think Data?

Data: I would enjoy seeing your ship

Harry: OK, we'll meet you outside the Starfleet hangar at 13:00

Geordi: Deal

(Seven walks over to Tuvok)

Tuvok: So it is not only me that finds social gatherings and inadequate waste of time

Seven: I don't think I would go that far, these functions do allow humans to interact with each other and talk about their experiences

Woman 1: That is right, they do

(They turn around and find Guinan)

Tuvok: Guinan!

Guinan: Hello Tuvok, it's been a long time

Tuvok: It has, allow me to introduce ...

Guinan: Seven of Nine Tertiary Adjunct of Unimatrix Zero One, but was born with the name Annika Hansen

Seven: How do you know my name?

Guinan: Honey, I was at the Starfleet get together the night Voyager came back, anyway as Tuvok said my name is Guinan, it's nice to meet you

Seven: As it is you, may I ask how you two know each other?

Tuvok: Me met very briefly many years ago at Starfleet HQ, we were introduced by Hikaru Sulu who was my Captain aboard the USS Excelsior

Guinan: And an old friend of mine from when I was on the Enterprise B

Seven: Well it was nice to meet you, now if you excuse me I require nutrition.

(Seven walks off)

**End of Chapter**


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50**

**Before you read this chapter I apologise if my Klingon is not correct **

(Worf and Alexander walk up to B'Elanna and Miral)

Worf: qaqIHneS sup, qaqIHmo' jIQuch

B'Elanna: nquneH

Worf: I am Lt Commander Worf, this is my son Alexander Rozchenko

B'Elanna: I am B'Elanna Torres, this is my daughter Miral. Oh by the way if you want any Klingon food, please feel free to have a slice of Blood Pie, there's one at the food table

Worf: I will consider it, thank you, come Alexander

Alexander: Yes Father, thank you Miss

B'Elanna: You're welcome

(Worf and Alexander walk off. Chakotay and Seven walk up to the O'Briens)

Chakotay: Hello Keiko

Keiko: Chakotay!

(They hug)

Keiko: It has been a long time

Chakotay: It has indeed

Miles: You two know each other

Keiko: Yeah, we're old friends, anyway, Chakotay this is my husband Miles O'Brien and our daughter Molly.

Miles: Hi, Molly say hello

Molly: Hello

Chakotay: Hi there, allow me to introduce my, ... partner, Seven of Nine

Seven: Greetings

Miles: Hello

Keiko: Hi

Seven: Do you mind me asking how you two know each other?

Keiko: Of course not, we met a long time ago when Chakotay and his family were on holiday in Japan and we've been friends ever since, though I did not approve of him joining the Maquis.

Chakotay: No one did.

Miles: Seven wasn't it, tell us about yourself

(Seven looks a little nervous at this)

Chakotay: It's fine, go ahead

Seven: Well I was born Annika Hansen, my parents took me on a mission to investigate the Borg and when I was six we were all assimilated. I spent 18 years with them, until Voyager found me and restored much of my humanity.

Keiko: I'm sorry, you must of seen so many horrific things

Seven: When I was a drone the things that I did not affect me at all, now however, I feel much regret

Chakotay: Let's get off the sad subjects shall we and enjoy the party.

Miles: Quite right

(The four of them start laughing or in Seven's case a slight smile)

**End of Chapter**


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51**

(Seven is seated at a table on the outskirts of the dance floor when Captain Picard comes up to her and she stands)

Jean-Luc: I see you're not much of a dancer either

Seven: Quite the contrary Captain, I can dance, I just choose to do it when there are no people around.

Jean-Luc: (Smiles) Anyway, I came over to apologise if my behaviour in that meeting offended you at all.

Seven: No sir, it did not. Your conduct was perfectly understandable.

Jean-Luc: Yes, well, I must go and find Captain Janeway, good day to you.

Seven: And you sir.

(Picard walks off and Chakotay comes to talk to Seven)

Chakotay: What was that all about?

Seven: Captain Picard was making a needless apology to me, he thought that his conduct in the meeting was less than satisfactory, I assured him it was not.

Chakotay: Okay then

(He over her his hand)

Chakotay: Would you like to dance?

Seven: There are people around

Chakotay: So, oh come on Seven, do it now, and it won't be so scary next time we're at a function like this

Seven: Ok

(She takes his hand, they head to the dance floor and start to dance. Naomi is walking through the crowd of people and finds Icheb standing alone)

Naomi: Hey Icheb, what are you doing?

Icheb: I am watching everyone dancing and watching to see if it improves their mood, I'm conducting a study to see different ways humans try to elevate their moods.

Naomi: You can't do that now

Icheb: Why not?

Naomi: It's a party, you're meant to enjoy yourself, you know have a little fun.

Icheb: Fun - a source of amusement.

Naomi: Yeah, come on, I'll show you.

(Naomi takes him further down the dance floor to an Ensign from Voyager who is dancing badly, and points out the people laughing)

Naomi: See this s funny

Icheb: It is not kind to laugh at someone

Naomi: You're not getting it, he's dancing like that so people will laugh at him.

Icheb: Why would someone want to have people laugh at them?

Naomi: That's Ensign Smith, he does this sort of thing all the time, he likes to make people laugh. Come on let's go eat

(They head off the food table)

**End of Chapter**


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter 52**

(A little while later Tuvok and his family walk up to Captain Janeway who smiles when she sees them)

Kathryn Janeway: Sek, Varith, Elieth, Asil, you've all grown so much since I saw you last, I hope you are all well.

Elieth: We are well, thank you for asking

Kathryn Janeway: I take it Sek, that this is your wife and daughter.

Sek: They are indeed, Captain Janeway, meet my wife T'Enya and our daughter T'Meni, T'Enya, T'Meni, this is Captain Kathryn Janeway of the USS Voyager, as well as a friend of the family.

T'Enya: It is nice to meet you Captain

Kathryn Janeway: You too, now if you excuse me I must go and mingle, it was nice to see you all, bye.

(Captain Janeway walks off. A few hours later Tom is once again standing in front of everyone)

Tom: Thank you everyone for coming tonight, I hope you've all enjoyed yourself and that I'll see you all again soon, goodnight.

(Everyone leaves. Fifteen minutes later Chakotay, Seven and Icheb walk into their house)

Chakotay: Well I don't know about you too, but I certainly had a good time.

Seven: As did I, it was a good evening

Icheb: I hope you don't mind, but I must go and regenerate, I feel that my energy reserves are low.

Chakotay: No, its fine, go on Icheb, Goodnight.

Seven: Yes, Goodnight.

(Icheb goes up the stairs)

Seven: I must rest also, excuse me

Chakotay: Wait Seven!

(He grabs her by the wrist to stop her from leaving)

Seven: Is there something I can do for you Chakotay.

Chakotay: You just called me Chakotay and not Commander.

Seven: Well, it is your name, is it not.

Chakotay: (smiles) Have I told you that I love you.

Seven: Not in my memory, no.

Chakotay: Well I should've, because I do, very much.

Seven: Thank you, I love you also

Chakotay: Good.

(They both smile, there is a pause and he kisses her)

Seven: What was that for?

Chakotay: It was a kiss, and I did it because that's what people in love do.

Seven: Then I would very much like to repeat the procedure

Chakotay: (smiles) Your wish is my command

(He kisses her again)

Seven: I do not wish to go further, I want to , as humans say, take it slow.

Chakotay: Ok, I wouldn't want to rush you into anything.

Seven: Thank you, Goodnight Chakotay

Chakotay: Goodnight Seven

(Seven goes to the garage and Chakotay upstairs)

**End of Chapter**


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter 53**

(The next day at breakfast Chakotay, Seven and Icheb are eating)

Chakotay: Oh Icheb, I almost forgot, good luck for today.

Icheb: Thank you

Seven: Have you considered the sorts of questions you may be asked?

Icheb: Yes, I have tried to prepare for all eventualities.

Seven: Good, I hope you do well.

Chakotay: As do I

Icheb: Do the two of you have any plans for today?

Seven: I was going to start looking for a new job.

Chakotay: As was I

Icheb: I hope that you are fruitful in your searches, now if you excuse me I must go study a little more.

(Icheb goes up the stairs)

Seven: Where do you suggest starting to look for another job?

Chakotay: Where else, the internet.

(At the Paris house, Tom and B'Elanna come down the stairs, with Tom holding Miral to find a complete mess)

B'Elanna: Wow, look at all of this?

Tom: I guess we've got a little cleaning up to do?

B'Elanna: A little, I think it's more than a little.

Tom: We should get started then, after a cup of coffee.

(The two smile at each other and head to the kitchen. At Starfleet HQ, Icheb is waiting outside a meeting room, waiting to be called in for an interview, after finishing his Starfleet Entrance Exam 20 minutes earlier. Someone comes out of the room and calls his name, so he follows them inside and sits down in front of a panel of 6 people).

Rear Admiral Rixx: Icheb, it is good to see you, allow me to introduce you to the other people here. To my left here, we have Commander Reginald Barclay, who teaches classes on alien species and Lt Commander Lucy McNeill who is head of teaching Engineering. To my right we have Admiral Nikael Grax who teaches Tactical and Operations, Commander Rennan Genestra who teaches Physcology and Commander Calista Albach who teaches Astrometrics.

(They all greet each other)

Admiral Grax: Let's get down to business then shall we, can you tell us Icheb, why you want to join Starfleet Academy.

Icheb: Because it is the best school in the quadrant and because of the fact that I enjoy learning many new things, I feel that this is the place for me.

Commander Albach: Icheb, I can see from your Voyager files that your particular interest lie in Spatial Harmonics and Astronomical Phenomena, why is that?

Icheb: I find them both particularly interesting areas of work and I would eventually like a position somewhere where I can work on those two things.

Reg Barclay: Icheb, you are a former Borg, are you ready for the inevitable questions your potential classmates may have.

Icheb: I believe I am sir.

(30 minutes later Icheb walks through the door and finds Chakotay and Seven having a cup of coffee)

Chakotay: Hey there, how did it go?

Icheb: Well, I think.

Seven: When did they say they would get back to you?

Icheb: Within the next two days.

Chakotay: Well then I guess, we wait.

**End of Chapter**


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter 54**

(At Mark's house, Kathryn walks into the house to find Mark sitting in the front room)

Kathryn: I've been thinking that I should find a place of my own, I can't keep staying here.

Mark: Well you're welcome to stay here for as long as you need to

Kathryn: Really, thanks you.

Mark: You're welcome.

(Data and Geordi are walking along the beach, Geordi is eating an ice cream)

Data: Geordi, what is the point of the this activity?

Geordi: What activity?

Data: Walking along the beach

Geordi: It's something that humans do to relax.

Data: Oh

(Data looks around him and sees people walking along and swinging their arms, he tries to copy their movements and Geordi laughs)

Geordi: Come on

(They walk off. At a cafe in San Francisco Deanna and Riker are chatting over a cup of coffee, when ...)

Woman's voice: Yoo hoo, Deanna.

Deanna and Riker: Oh no

Riker: What is she doing here?

Deanna: I have no idea.

(The woman comes through the crowd and it turns out to be Lwaxana Troi - Deanna's mother)

Deanna: Mother, what are you doing on Earth?

Lwaxana: Oh, there's this fuddy duddy old conference I had to attend, it really is a burden being a daughter of the Fifth House of Betazed, the Holder of the Sacred Chalice of Rixx, and Heir to the Holy Rings of Betazed you know.

Deanna: No I don't, anyway you remember Will Riker, don't you?

Lwaxana: Of course, may I sit down?

Deanna: Oh right

(Lwaxana sits next to Deanna)

Lwaxana: So what are you all doing today?

(Deanna and Will look at each other and sigh. In Russia, Worf and Alexander knock on the front door of the house of Sergey and Helena Rozchenko, Helena answers)

Helena: Worf, Alexander, come in, come in.

(They enter the house and she shuts the door)

Worf: Hello mother, I hope you are well?

Helena: I am

Alexander: Hi Grandma.

Helena: My my, haven't you grown. SERGEY GET IN HERE.

Sergey: I'm coming

(Enter Sergey)

Sergey: Worf, Alexander

Worf: Hello father

Alexander: Hi Grandpa

Helena: You're timing couldn't have been more perfect, I just finished making Rokeg Blood Pie.

Worf: Excellent

Sergey: It is good to see you again son, and of course grandson

(Alexander smiles)

Helena: Come let us eat

(The 4 of them walk off to the kitchen)

**End of Chapter**


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapter 55**

(2 days after Icheb's interview and entrance exam for the academy he is sitting down to lunch with Seven and Chakotay when the vid-phone rings)

Chakotay: Go and get it Icheb, I have a feeling it may be Rear Admiral Rixx.

Icheb: OK

(Icheb gets up and answers the vid-phone, it is indeed Rear Admiral Rixx)

Icheb: Rear Admiral Rixx, I assume you are calling to inform me whether or not my application to the academy was successful.

Rear Admiral Rixx: I am, yes and I am happy to tell you that you have a place at the academy.

Icheb: Thank you very much

Rear Admiral Rixx: You're welcome, you'll be expected to turn up on the first day of term in an official Starfleet cadet uniform.

Icheb: Of course and thank you once again.

Rear Admiral Rixx: Yes well I must go now, so that I can sort out this year's curriculum.

Icheb: Goodbye

(The call ends)

Seven: Congratulations Icheb, you have achieved what you have been working towards for a long time.

Chakotay: Exactly, how would you feel about going out to dinner tonight to celebrate?

Icheb: It seems to be one of the most common form of celebration amongst humans for this sort of event.

Chakotay: It is, so what do you say?

Icheb: It is acceptable, however it would be nice if just a few members of the crew were there also.

Chakotay: I was just about to suggest the same thing, I'll sort it all out for a few of them to meet us at maybe Spruce or Perbacco at 7, how does that sound?

Icheb: Okay

(At the Paris house, B'Elanna is on the phone and Tom is watching T.V. while Miral is asleep upstairs when Admiral Paris comes through the door)

Admiral Paris: I'm back

Tom: Hey dad, how was the conference?

Admiral Paris: Oh it was just the usual people making the same old arguments, the funding should go here, no there, in other words, it was boring. Now where is my beautiful granddaughter.

Tom: She's asleep upstairs, but she's due for a feed in 20 minutes so you can give her whatever present you bought then.

(B'Elanna puts the phone down)

B'Elanna: Owen, it's good to see you again.

Admiral Paris: You to B'Elanna

Tom: Hey, who was on the phone?

B'Elanna: It was Chakotay, there's gonna be a small party at Perbacco tonight to celebrate Icheb getting into the academy.

Tom: Oh, cool, are we gonna go.

B'Elanna: Hell yeah, it means I don't have to cook.

(They all laugh. At the Wildman's, Sam goes into Naomi's room to find her playing with her toys)

Naomi: Hi mom

Sam: Hey Naomi how do you feel about going to a restaurant tonight?

Naomi: Yeah, but why?

Sam: It's to celebrate the fact that Icheb has got into the academy.

Naomi: Can we go mom? Can we?

Sam: Sure, now come, wash your hands for lunch?

(The two of them leave the room)

**End of Chapter**


	56. Chapter 56

**Chapter 56**

(That night at the Perbacco Restaurant in San Francisco, Chakotay, Seven, Icheb, Sam, Naomi, Janeway, Tuvok, the Doctor (even though he can't eat) Harry, B'Elanna, Tom and Miral are sat around a table, waiting for dinner to be brought to them)

Chakotay: While we wait for dinner, I'd like to make a toast, so if you'll all raise your glasses, to Icheb, congratulations on getting into Starfleet Academy.

Everyone: Icheb

(Everyone takes a sip of their drink and five minutes later dinner is brought to them)

Harry: So has anyone managed to find a new job yet?

Doctor: I have been offered a position at Starfleet Medical

Tom: Congrats Doc

Doctor: Thank you, what about anyone else?

Sam: I got an offer earlier today to be an officer with Starfleet science's xenobiology department.

Tuvok: Congratulations Ensign

Sam: Thanks Tuvok.

Naomi: Enough of serious talk, can we order desert now

(Everyone laughs except Tuvok, Seven and Icheb. Later that night, Chakotay and Seven are sitting down in the living room, talking)

Chakotay: Its Kanen's party in a couple of days, would you like to come with me?

Seven: It sounds like an acceptable plan.

Chakotay: Good, so Seven, have thought any more about where you would like to work?

Seven: I would like to work in Starfleet's Stellar Cartography department.

Chakotay: You should send in your CV.

Seven: Curriculum Vitae - an overview of a person's experience and other qualifications.

Chakotay: Yeah exactly, we'll do it tomorrow morning ok.

Seven: Yes

Chakotay: Goodnight Seven

(He kisses he on the cheek and she smiles)

Chakotay: Was that a smile?

Seven: Yes

Chakotay: You have a great smile Seven, I don't know why you don't do it more often.

Seven: I hardly ever see a need to smile, anyway I must regenerate, goodnight Chakotay.

Chakotay: Goodnight Seven

(He goes upstairs and she goes to the garage)

**End of Chapter**


	57. Chapter 57

**Chapter 57**

(A couple of days later Chakotay and Seven are knocking on Sekaya's door and her husband Echa answers)

Echa: Chakotay, Seven, I'm so glad you could make it and I know Kanen will be, please come in.

Chakotay: Thank you Echa, where is the Birthday boy?

Echa: Oh he's outside with his friends on the bouncy castle, oh and if you want to find Sekaya, she's in the kitchen.

Seven: You are letting her perform activities in the kitchen with her being so heavily pregnant.

Echa: Oh believe me, it wasn't my choice, I wanted her to rest on a lounge chair in the garden, anyway if you excuse me, I'll go and find Kanen for you.

Chakotay: Thanks, can you show us to the kitchen then please, I'd like to say hello to my sister.

(Echa points the way to the kitchen and a moment later they enter it)

Sekaya: Chakotay, Seven, I'm glad you're here.

Seven: Would you like any help finishing preparation of the food?

Sekaya: That would be wonderful thank you Seven.

Chakotay: Alright but Sekaya, don't stay in here for too much longer, you know what mom would say.

Chakotay and Seven: _A pregnant woman should enjoy being waited upon._

(Chakotay and Sekaya laugh and Seven helps her load the food onto trays to be taken outside, moments later the three of them go outside to be ambushed by Kanen and his friends)

Kanen: Uncle Chakotay and Seven too

Chakotay: Hi buddy, give me a minute to put the food on the table and then i'll give you your present ok.

Kanen: OK

(A couple of minutes later)

Kanen: So what did you get me?

Seven: Your gift is in this box.

(Seven hands Kanen the present which he opens - its a to scale child's toy of Voyager).

Kanen: Wow, its Voyager.

Chakotay: It sure is, I had one of my friends make it for you, he's very good at making things like this.

Kanen: Please thank him for me.

Chakotay: I will, no go and get some food, before your friends eat it all.

Kanen: Ok

(Kanen runs off with his new present to the food table)

Seven: He certainly seemed to like his gift.

Chakotay: He did, didn't he, I'm sure Harry will be pleased, he spent a good few days making this.

Seven: I agree

Sekaya: Chakotay, Seven please go and eat

Chakotay: We will, come on Seven.

(Chakotay and Seven head to the food table)

**End of Chapter**


	58. Chapter 58

**Chapter 58**

(At Chakotay's house after the Kanen's party)

Seven: Kanen and his friends seemed to enjoy themselves.

Chakotay: They did didn't they.

Seven: And Sekaya seems like she is ready to give birth soon.

Chakotay: Yeah, she said she's only got a couple more weeks left until Takoda and Aylen arrive.

(Before either of them can say anything else, the wall phone rings and Chakotay answers - it's Neelix)

Chakotay: Neelix!

Neelix: Oh thank god Commander, I've been trying to get in contact with anyone and everyone from Voyager, not one person has answered my calls until know, I've had to travel to a wormhole to get enough energy to call you. Where are you, that's not Voyager is it?

Chakotay: No, we got home, we're on Earth Neelix?

Neelix: Wow, congratulations, how is everyone?

Chakotay: They're great.

Neelix: And Naomi, is she ok?

Chakotay: She misses you.

Neelix: I miss her too.

Voice: (from Neelix's end) Neelix, are you gonna tell him or what?

Chakotay: Who was that and what are they talking about?

(Dexa comes into view)

Dexa: Oh hello Commander, it has been a while.

Chakotay: Hi Dexa, it has hasn't it, how are you and what was it you wanted Neelix to say to me?

Dexa: The wormhole we're getting energy from, it leads to Earth.

Chakotay: Seriously?

Neelix: Yeah, we're gonna come through it.

Chakotay: Did you clear it with Starfleet to land.

Neelix: Yes, could you by any chance get the crew together at Starfleet, but don't tell them why?

Chakotay: Sure, it'll be a surprise.

Neelix: Good, I'll see you in a little while, Neelix out.

(The screen goes blank)

**End of Chapter**


	59. Chapter 59

**Chapter 59**

(At Starfleet HQ's landing zone, Chakotay has managed to gather quite a few of Voyager's crew)

Tom: What are we doing here Chakotay?

Harry: Yeah, I'd like to know too.

Chakotay: I got a call about a surprise for all of us too come here.

Naomi: I love surprises.

Chakotay: I know and you're going to love this one even more than usual, here it is now.

(Neelix's ship comes into view)

Kathryn: Isn't that Neelix's ship?

Chakotay: It is.

(A moment later the ship lands and Neelix comes out)

Neelix: Hello, long time no see.

Naomi: NEELIX!

(Naomi runs to Neelix and they hug)

Neelix: Hello there Naomi, have you missed me?

Naomi: Uh-huh! A lot.

Neelix: You know what, I missed you too.

(Naomi laughs)

Neelix: Brax are you coming or not?

Brax: Yeah I'm here.

(Brax comes out of the ship, shielding his eyes from the sun)

Neelix: It's just a sun, you'll get used to it, just don't look straight at it. Oh and you remember Naomi don't you.

Brax: Yeah, hi.

Naomi: Hi.

Neelix: Is your mother coming?

Brax: Yeah, she's just coming.

(A moment later Dexa comes out and she has a little bit of a belly to her, they all go over to join the crew)

Tom: I see congratulations are in order.

Neelix: I could say the same to you, I see a beautiful little baby girl in B'Elanna arms.

B'Elanna: Yeah Neelix, this is Miral.

Neelix: Hello there Miral...

(Miral gurgles)

Harry: Hi Dexa, Brax, how are you both?

Dexa: We're fine thank you Ensign Kim.

Harry: Please, its Harry.

Seven: Chakotay has just told me that he has sorted you three out a house, here in San Francisco.

Neelix: Really, thank you Commander.

Chakotay: You're welcome, I'll take you there in a few minutes.

(After Neelix has said hello to everyone, he Chakotay, Seven, Icheb, Dexa and Brax walk off towards the house).

**End of Chapter**


	60. Chapter 60

**Chapter 60**

(20 minutes later the 6 of them arrive at a beautiful semi-detached house with a decent sized garden in downtown San Francisco).

Neelix: Wow!

Dexa: This is beautiful, thank you all of you.

Chakotay: You're welcome

Icheb: Brax, would you like to see your room?

Brax: You mean I get one all to myself

Icheb: Indeed, let us go

(Brax and Icheb head inside, as do Seven, Neelix, Dexa and Chakotay)

Neelix: And you bought this house for us?

Chakotay: Not exactly, this is my old house.

Seven: I'm sorry, but I assumed that the house we were living in was your house.

Chakotay: It is technically, it was passed down to me from my parents.

Seven: I see

Chakotay: So, what do you think?

Neelix: We'll take it

Chakotay: Great, there's a padd on the table, telling you all about the rental agreement and I took the liberty of programming the entire phone numbers of the Voyager crew into the phone.

Dexa: Thank you

Chakotay: You're welcome

Seven: There is also a padd that contains a map of San Francisco and I took the liberty of programming in some jobs that I thought you might want to apply for as well as some local schools for Brax.

Dexa: Thank you very much

(Icheb comes down the stairs with Brax)

Brax: Mum, I get a huge room all to myself

Dexa: That's fantastic sweetie

Chakotay: We'll leave you too it

Dexa, Neelix and Brax: Bye

Chakotay, Seven and Icheb: Goodbye

(The three of them leave. In the Wildman house Sam and Gresk are sat on the garden bench while Naomi is playing on the swing)

Gresk: What do you say we give Naomi a little brother or sister?

Sam: Are you serious?

Gresk: We always said we wanted at least two

Sam: I don't know

Gresk: You won't have to do this by yourself, not again, I will be here.

Sam: Ok

Gresk: What?

Sam: I said ok, let's do it, let's have another baby.

(The two hug)

**End of Chapter**


	61. Chapter 61

**Chapter 61**

(A few days later Seven comes back into the living room after having a conversation on the phone with someone to find Chakotay educating Icheb on the benefits of sitting back and relaxing while watching the TV)

Chakotay: Who was on the phone?

Seven: Admiral Byron Chapman, head of Starfleet Cartography

Chakotay: What did he want?

Seven: He offered me a job.

Chakotay: Wow, that's great, what sort of job?

Seven: He said that he wants me to help him map the Delta Quadrant and then help to design and in some cases redesign astrometric labs on Starfleet vessels.

Icheb: That is perfect for you Seven.

Chakotay: Exactly, stellar cartography is your forte.

Seven: Which is precisely why I said yes.

Chakotay: Good for you, you're gonna love it.

Seven: I hope so.

(Harry is walking through the park, on his way to his way to meet Tom when he sees him approaching, pushing Miral along in her pram)

Tom: Hey Tom, I hope you don't mind me bringing along Miral, B'Elanna's tired and dad's at work.

Harry: Oh no, its fine. So what do you wanna do?

Tom: How's about we go have some lunch?

Harry: Sounds great, I know a great little café about a block from here.

(At the café Tom and Harry have finished eating)

Tom: You're right, this place is great.

Harry: Enough Tom, why did you want to meet me?

Tom: Okay, okay, me and B'Elanna were talking last night about getting Miral christened and we were saying that we'd like you to be her godfather.

Harry: Me, seriously.

Tom: Yeah, I couldn't think of anyone better.

Harry: I'd love to.

Tom: Great, we just gotta figure out a date and book the church.

Harry: Cool, just let me know yeah.

Tom: Course.

(Outside an elementary school not far from Neelix, Dexa's and Brax's house, Neelix and Dexa are dropping Brax off for his first day at school).

Brax: But what if the other kids pick on me, I am the only Talaxian kid in this quadrant.

Dexa: I t won't happen sweetie, not if you don't let it.

Neelix: Plus, I know one person who would stick up for you.

(Neelix points behind Brax to Sam, Naomi and Gresk who are getting out of the car, introductions are done).

Naomi: Hey Brax, ready for your first day at school?

Dexa: He's afraid the other children will pick on him because he's Talaxian.

Naomi: Just ignore them, say you're the stepson of Voyager's former cook and you'll get no hassle whatsoever.

Brax: You sure?

Naomi: Yeah, no come, we're gonna be late, bye mom, bye dad.

(She hugs her parents bye and Brax does the same with his mom and Neelix and the two children run off into the school)

**End of Chapter**


	62. Chapter 62

**Chapter 62**

(5 days later at 9:00 a.m. on Saturday morning and Seven comes out of the garage after regenerating for the night to find Chakotay sat on the couch).

Chakotay: Good morning Seven

Seven: Good morning Chakotay

Chakotay: I just got a call a few minutes ago from Sam, she's asked us to look after Naomi for the day, so that she and Gresk can spend the day together, I hope that's ok?

Seven: Why wouldn't it be, Naomi's welcome here at anytime, isn't she?

Chakotay: Of course, I just wanted to make sure in case you had any plans.

Seven: I don't

Chakotay: Great, they'll be here at 9:30

(Half an hour later, they arrive)

Naomi: Hi Seven

Seven: Hello Naomi

Sam: Thank you both for agreeing to look after her today.

Chakotay: It's no trouble, you two have fun.

Gresk: We will, goodbye

Sam: Bye Naomi, you be good for Chakotay and Seven.

Naomi: I will, bye mom, bye dad.

Chakotay and Seven: Goodbye.

Naomi: Can we play Kadiskot?

Seven: If you would like

(The three of them head off towards the dining room. In Mark and Kathryn's house in the kitchen)

Kathryn: Good morning

Mark: You too, you got anything planned for today?

Kathryn: I actually have an interview lined up for a temporary job as a teacher on Deep Space Exploration at the academy while Voyager is being repaired and upgraded.

Mark: That's great, it'll suit you great.

Kathryn: I hope so.

(With Tuvok and his family at the Starfleet hangar)

Sek: So it is settled, we will tie up loose ends on Vulcan and then move to Earth.

Tuvok: You have everything planned.

Sek: Yes

T'Enya: _Rom-halan Tuvok eh T'Pel lesek na' hasu lo'uk kasus._

T'Pel: _Etek istaya du rom muhl'es._

Varith, Elieth, Asil, Tuvok and T'Pel: _Dif-tor heh smusma_

Sek and T'Enya: _Sochya eh dif___

(Sek his wife and daughter board the shuttle and the others leave the hangar)

**End of Chapter**


	63. Chapter 63

**Chapter 63**

(In the garden at Chakotay's house Chakotay, Seven and Naomi are playing chase when Chakotay stops)

Chakotay: You two keep playing, I'm gonna have to stop though, I'm not as young as I used to be.

Seven: Would you like me to fetch you a glass of water?

Chakotay: That would be great thank you.

Naomi: Are you ok Commander?

Chakotay: I'm fine Naomi, just a little out of breath and its Chakotay, we're not on Voyager anymore, so no need for all the formalities, ok.

Naomi: Ok

(Seven comes back with the water)

Chakotay: Thank you

Seven: You're welcome, come Naomi, it is lunch time, let us go eat?

Naomi: Ok, shall I bring you a sandwich Chakotay?

Chakotay: I'll come in, it's getting a little chilly anyway.

(The three head inside. At the library Icheb is studying the material he will be covering when he starts at the academy when Wesley comes and sits next to him)

Wesley: How many times must we meet here?

Icheb: Judging by this time and the one previous time we met here, twice.

Wesley: Never mind, anyway what are you doing here, you're first year at the academy doesn't start for another few months.

Icheb: I thought it best to get a slight understanding for the topics I will be covering.

Wesley: Good for you

Icheb: What are you doing here, you are no longer at the academy are you?

Wesley: No, I'm just here to get a book for my mom, she's at work today.

Icheb: Ok

Wesley: So what have you been up to apart from studying?

Icheb: I have been trying to adjust to life on Earth, it is harder than I expected, what about you, what have you been doing?

Wesley: I've been travelling the cosmos with someone called the Traveler, I came back last year though to finish my studies

Icheb: The Traveler is a humanoid from Tau Alpha C who has the ability to bend time and space with thought alone

Wesley: Right anyway I had fun, I'll tell you about it sometime ok, right no I've gotta go home, see you around.

Icheb: Goodbye.

(Wesley leaves and Icheb continues reading)

End of Chapter


	64. Chapter 64

**Chapter 64**

(At the academy Kathryn is sitting in front of Rear Admiral Rixx (head of the academy) Lieutenant Evelynn Foxwell (Head of Human Resources) and Admiral Jarred Rackham (head of Academic Services))

Rear Admiral Rixx: Captain Kathryn Janeway, Captain of the USS Voyager NCC-74656

Kathryn: That's me

Lieutenant Evelynn Foxwell: Why do want to apply for the temporary position of Deep Space Exploration Lecturer?

Kathryn: To be honest I need something challenging to occupy my time with until everyone at Starfleet Engineering clears Voyager for takeoff because no offence, but I don't think I'd be able to hack permanent life on Earth, not after the last 7 years.

Admiral Jarred Rackham: Oh I completely understand, I long for the days when there are conferences on other worlds.

Rear Admiral Rixx: Captain, what I'd like t know is what you think of our current Deep Space Exploration Module?

Kathryn: I think that it's good, but I may tweak a few little bits and add in some of my experiences in the Delta Quadrant, that's if I get the job.

Lieutenant Evelynn Foxwell: You certainly are qualified, an excellent resume, there's only one thing missing, a teaching degree.

Admiral Jarred Rackham: That's exactly what I was going to say.

Rear Admiral Rixx: If you could cover all the material for that teaching degree in the next 3 months, I'd like to give the job.

Kathryn: Really!

Rear Admiral Rixx: Yes, congratulations.

Kathryn: Thank you

(She shakes their hands and walks out the room. With Sam and Gresk at a cute little romantic restaurant, the two of them are eating their meals).

Gresk: Were you serious the other day about trying for another baby?

Sam: Yes, plus Naomi has her heart set on a little brother or sister.

Gresk: Can't let her down then can we.

Sam: No we cannot

**End of Chapter**


	65. Chapter 65

**Chapter 65**

(At Chakotay's there is a knock on the door at 15:30).

Chakotay: I think that's for you Naomi.

Seven: Come, Naomi, let us go and answer the door.

Naomi: I'm coming

(Seven and Naomi answer the door to see Sam and Gresk standing on the porch)

Naomi: Hi mom, hi dad

Seven: Please come in

Sam: Thank you

(Sam and Gresk enter the house and Seven closes the door behind them)

Gresk: Hey there Naomi, have you been good for Seven and Chakotay?

Naomi: Yes

Seven: She has been well behaved

Sam: Good, so what have you been up to today?

Naomi: We played Kadiskot, I did some colouring and Chakotay hurt himself when we played chase

(They all laugh)

Chakotay: I resent that, my bones are just older than yours and not used to so much exercise.

Sam: Go and get your things

Naomi: Yes mom

(Naomi goes into the other room)

Chakotay: Did you two have a relaxing day?

Gresk: We had a great time, thanks for asking

Chakotay: We'd be happy to look after Naomi again wouldn't we Seven?

Seven: Yes, she is a pleasure to care for.

Sam: We may just take you up on that

(Naomi comes back carrying a bag)

Sam: Ready to go?

Naomi: Yeah

Gresk: Say thank you to Seven and Chakotay

Naomi: Thank you Seven, thank you Chakotay, I had a really good time.

Seven: You are welcome Naomi

Chakotay: Yeah, you can come here any time.

Sam: C'mon missy, let's get going

Sam, Gresk and Naomi: Bye

Seven and Chakotay: Goodbye

(Sam, Gresk and Naomi leave the house. Meanwhile at Mark and Kathryn's house, Kathryn walks in, Roxy nuzzles her leg and Mark looks up from the newspaper he is reading)

Mark: Well?

Kathryn: Provided I get a teaching degree in the next three months I've got them job.

Mark: Congratulations, but isn't three months too short a time to get a degree.

Kathryn: I can do it.

Mark: Oh I bet you can

**End of Chapter**


	66. Chapter 66

**Chapter 66**

**From now on Admiral Paris will be known as Owen.**

(At Tom and B'Elanna's house, the two are sitting on the couch when there is a knock on the door).

Owen: (comes in from the kitchen) I'll get it

Tom: Thanks dad

(Owen answers the door)

Owen: Ensign Kim, to what do we owe this pleasure?

Harry: I'm here to see Tom and B'Elanna, are they in?

Owen: Sure, they're in the lounge

Harry: Great thanks

(Harry goes on through to the lounge

Harry: Hey there

Tom: Harry, what are you doing here?

Harry: Can't someone drop in on a friend

B'Elanna: Hi Harry

Harry: Hey B'Elanna

(Over the baby radio Miral starts crying)

B'Elanna: I'll go

Harry: No I will, I am her godfather after all.

B'Elanna: Thanks Harry

Harry: No problem

(Harry goes up the stairs. At Starfleet Medical, Neelix, Dexa and Brax walk into the Doctor's office)

Doctor: Mr Neelix what can I do for you?

Neelix: Well Doctor, we've umm, come to register ourselves with Starfleet Medical

Doctor: Splendid, just give me a moment, to find the forms

(A minute later the Doctor presents them with forms to fill out)

Doctor: Here you go

Dexa: Thank you Doctor

Doctor: So how are you finding being on Earth?

Brax: I like it, my teacher's are really nice.

Doctor: Are they?

(Brax nods his head, after the forms have been finished)

Doctor: Is that all, or is there something else?

Dexa: It's Neelix's birthday in a few weeks, we're going to be having a party, would you like to come?

Doctor: I would like nothing more

(With Icheb who is once again walking home from the library, he comes up towards a café, where suddenly Q2 appears sitting in one of the outside chairs)

Q2: Itchy, long time no see

Icheb: What do you want Q?

Q2: I want you to hide me from my father

Icheb: Why?

Q2: He keeps trying to teach me things.

Icheb: Him teaching you is the best way for you to learn

Q2: I know but he doesn't even let me have time off, I mean if you don't have time off from learning you can't relax and have any fun, so can you hide me for a few days?

Icheb: I'll try

Q2: Great, thank you.

Icheb: Follow me.

(The two carry on walking down the road)

**End of Chapter**


	67. Chapter 67

**Chapter 67**

(Icheb and Q2 arrive outside Chakotay's house)

Icheb: My room is in the attic, can you zap yourself up there and I'll bring you up some food in a little while ok?

Q2: Sure

(Q2 zaps away but comes back a moment later)

Q2: I suppose I should say thank for doing this so thanks

Icheb: You're welcome

(Q2 zaps away again and Icheb walks in the house to find that Chakotay and Seven are in the Kitchen/dining room)

Chakotay: Icheb, you're just in time for dinner

Icheb: Do you mind if I eat upstairs so that I can finish the book I started?

Chakotay: No, take a plate and go ahead

Icheb: Thank you

(Icheb takes a plate of food and heads up stairs, then Seven and Chakotay sit down to eat)

Chakotay: Don't you think its weird that Icheb wanted to eat upstairs?

Seven: He has the right to eat wherever he wants

Chakotay: I know, but he's never eaten up there before

Seven: Shall I see if my ocular implant can detect if he's doing anything?

Chakotay: Yeah go on then

(Seven tilts her head upwards and through the floor she can see Q2 in the attic)

Seven: Q is up there

Chakotay: Which Q?

Seven: The son

Chakotay: ICHEB GET DOWN HERE AND BRING YOUR FRIEND WITH YOU

(Q2 and Icheb zap into the dining room)

Seven: Why would you sneak Q into the attic?

Icheb: He's trying to escape his father

Chakotay: Why?

Q2: Because Commander even though it is great that my father takes me around the universe teaching me things, he does not give me a break, not even for an hour, so I asked Icheb if he could hide me here for a few days so that I could rest, but if that's a problem I can go hide on Saturn.

Chakotay: You can sleep on the couch

Q2: Thank you Commander

(A few hours later Kathryn is sat at the dining table reading a PADD on material for her teaching degree, then Mark comes in from the garden with the dogs)

Mark: How's the reading going?

Kathryn: My eyes are getting tired

Mark: Maybe you should go to sleep and start again in the morning

Kathryn: That is an excellent idea, I think I'll do that

(Kathryn heads to bed. With Harry and Libby who are sat on the sofa in Libby's apartment watching T.V.)

Libby: So this thing's called a television?

Harry: Yeah my friend from Voyager called Tom introduced me to it, its how people used to watch entertainment.

Libby: Huh!

Harry: People used to film these shows on cameras and then they'd be shown on the T.V.

Libby: Cool, you know Harry I've really missed you.

Harry: I've missed you too.

**End of Chapter**


	68. Chapter 68

**Chapter 68**

(The next day at Chakotay's house, Chakotay, Seven and Icheb are eating breakfast when Q2 comes into the dining room)

Chakotay: Good morning

Q2: You too Commander

Chakotay: Call me Chakotay

Seven: There are breakfast things in the kitchen if you wish to eat

Q2: Thank you Seven

Chakotay: Do you two have anything planned today?

Icheb: I was going to go to Library again

Q2: Oh come on Itchy you can't go to the library all the time, let's do something fun

Chakotay: Why don't you both go to the cinema?

Icheb: That sounds ok

Q2: Good, we'll go after breakfast

(In Neelix's house)

Brax: Come on momma, I gotta go to school

Dexa: I'm coming Brax calm down

Neelix: Don't rush your mother Brax

Dexa: Have you got anything planned for today?

Neelix: I am going to look for a job

Dexa: Good because we're going to need the money

Neelix: Huh!

Dexa: I'm pregnant Neelix

Neelix: Really!

Dexa: Yes

Neelix: Oh my god, this is amazing

(Neelix hugs Dexa. With the Doctor at Starfleet Medical, Dr Crusher walks into his office)

Dr Crusher: Hello Doctor, I just thought I'd drop by and say hi

Doctor: Doctor Crusher, what a pleasure it is to see you again

Dr Crusher: So how are you doing?

Doctor: Great, the work is keeping me busy, what about you?

Dr Crusher: I got the call that the Enterprise is off again at the end of the week

Doctor: That's good, I bet you're excited

Dr Crusher: It will be good to get out there again

Doctor: Good for you

Dr Crusher: I'd better be going I'm sure you have a patient in a minute

Doctor: I do and please feel free to drop by any time

Dr Crusher: Thank you, I may just do that

(Dr Crusher leaves)

**End of Chapter**


	69. Chapter 69

**Chapter 69**

(A little while later at the cinema Icheb and Q2 are stood in the lobby, trying to decide which film to watch)

Q2: Why don't we watch that action one?

Icheb: Because I don't want to, we need to find something that will suit us both

(A cinema worker comes up to them)

Cinema Worker 1: Hello sirs, what can I do for you?

Q2: We're trying to decide what to watch?

Cinema Worker 1: Well then may I suggest the old Earth classic The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Rings, it has fights in it and is a fantasy film.

Icheb: That sounds acceptable.

Q2: Good, two tickets for that please

Cinema Worker 1: Right away

(The Cinema Worker leads them to a cash register. With Seven and Chakotay who are out shopping).

Seven: Tell me again what we're doing?

Chakotay: You said you wanted a new dress for Neelix's party didn't you.

Seven: I did, but why could we just replicate one?

Chakotay: Because I want to treat you to lunch as well, come on.

(In a shop, Seven comes out of the dressing room, wearing a mid thigh red dress with long sheer lace sleeves)

Chakotay: Wow! Seven you look amazing.

Seven: You think so?

Chakotay: Definitely, you should buy that one.

Seven: I think I will.

(20 minutes later after she had bought shoes to match the dress, Chakotay took her to a local cafe where an Italian man comes up to Chakotay and shakes his hand)

Man: Mr Chakotay, such a pleasure it is to see you again

Chakotay: Vittorio, it's been a long time.

Vittorio: It certainly has, and who is your lady friend?

Chakotay: This is Seven of Nine, Seven this is an old friend of mine, his name's Vittorio

Seven: Vittorio, its Latin for Champion

Vittorio: Correct signorina, and may I ask about your unusual name?

Chakotay: It's ok you can tell him.

Seven: I was once Borg, it's short for Seven of Nine Tertiary Adjunct of Unimatrix Zero One.

Vittorio: You were Borg

Seven: Yes and so was another Voyager crew member, we were both taken in by the crew and the majority of our borg components were removed, only the essential ones remain.

Vittorio: Ok, let me show you to your table.

(He shows them to a table and they sit down)

Vittorio: What would you like?

Chakotay: I'll have my usual please, Minestrone with Ciabatta.

Seven: And I will have the Vegetarian Risotto

Vittorio: Your food will be ready shortly, ciao.

(Vittorio leaves)

Seven: He seems like a nice man

Chakotay: He is, I've known him for many years.

Seven: Have you had any look in finding a job yet?

Chakotay: There's an opening for a palaentologist at the Starfleet Museum

Seven: Are you thinking of applying?

Chakotay: I'd like to, until Voyager is cleared for take off.

Seven: You should do it

Chakotay: I will, when do you start work at Starfleet's Stellar Cartography department.

Seven: Four days after Neelix's party.

Chakotay: It will be different not spending all of our time together.

Seven: Precisley.

**End of Chapter**


	70. Chapter 70

**Chapter 70**

(The next day, Seven, Chakotay, Icheb and Q2 are sat in the living room watching TV when suddenly Q appears in the middle of the room)

Q: There you are, I've been searching the cosmos for you, I even tried that club you like in the Gamma Quadrant

Q2: Sorry dad, but I wanted a little rest, you don't give me any time to relax, all I do is work, work, work, I just wanted some time for myself.

Q: That's really how you feel?

Q2: Yes

Icheb: If I may interject

Q: Go ahead

Icheb: Even I realise that it is important for someone to take a break from working every so often, otherwise you cannot concentrate properly.

Q: Well I suppose I see your point, come on son, let's go to Risa for the rest of the day and start work again tomorrow.

Q2: You mean it.

Q: Yes

Q2: Bye Itchy, I'll see you around yeah

Icheb: Sure Q Ball

Q2: Thank you for having me Chakotay and Seven

Chakotay: No problem, come anytime, just let us know beforehand ok

Q2: I will, I promise, bye

Chakotay, Seven and Icheb: Goodbye

(The two Q then vanish. Harry is walking through the park in San Francisco, on his way to see Libby when he sees Tom, pushing Miral in her pram)

Harry: Well look at you

Tom: I thought B'Elanna could do with a little break so I brought Miral for a walk while she goes out for coffee with Sam, Dexa and Seven.

Harry: Seven's going too, that's not like her

Tom: I think she's just making an effort to adjust to Earth life

Harry: Good for her, so how are the sleepless nights pops.

Tom: Not too bad, she doesn't get up much, no more than twice a night really and plus me and B'Elanna take it in turns.

Harry: So are you gonna have her christened?

Tom: Yeah, on the Sunday after Neelix's party.

Harry: Cool

Tom: But we've got a big day tomorrow as well haven't we Miral

Harry: Oh really, what's happening?

Tom: B'Elanna's dad is coming over

Harry: How does she feel about that?

Tom: I think she just wants to start afresh

Harry: Well good luck, I gotta go meet Libby now, so I'll see you around yeah

Tom: Sure, bye

(The two walk off in opposite directions. At a coffee shop in Central San Francisco, B'Elanna, Seven and Dexa are sat outside waiting for Sam, then she comes up and sits down)

Sam: Sorry, I'm late, Naomi was sick

Dexa: Oh the poor thing, is she ok?

Sam: Yeah she's fine, the Doctor made a house call and checked her over, Gresk is looking after her at the moment.

B'Elanna: Tell her I hope she's better soon

Sam: I will

Dexa: Neelix would be so disappointed if she was too ill to come the party.

Sam: She would be as well, but I think she'll be fine.

B'Elanna: You're not saying much Seven, you ok?

Seven: Yes B'Elanna, thank you for asking and thank you for inviting me out with you

B'Elanna: You're welcome, so Dexa you said you had something to say.

Dexa: Yes, I wanted to wait till the party but I just have to tell someone, Neelix and I are having a baby

Sam: Oh congratulations, you know Gresk and I are ring for another

B'Elanna: I wish you both luck

Seven: Speaking of children, how is Miral?

B'Elanna: She's great, Tom's taking her for a walk at the minute

Sam: She had her jabs yet?

B'Elanna: Next week, I won't be able to watch when they do it though

Sam: I was the same with Naomi, I just couldn't bear to see her cry.

Dexa: So, Seven, I hear you and Chakotay are getting pretty close.

Seven: Our relationship is progressing well

B'Elanna: And how do you feel about that?

Seven: Ok

Sam: Ok, is that all?

Seven: Chakotay is a good man, he makes me feel good.

Dexa: Oh I bet he does

(Sam, Dexa and B'Elanna laugh)

Seven: For your information, our relationship hasn't progressed to the stage of sexual intercourse yet.

B'Elanna: I gotta go now, I have a house to clean for tomorrow

Sam: Why what's happening?

B'Elanna: My father is coming over to meet Miral

Dexa: Are you ok about that?

B'Elanna: I guess, I mean, its important that Miral gets to know her family right, well I'll see you all at the party, bye

(They all say goodbye)

**End of Chapter**


	71. Chapter 71

**Chapter 71**

(The next day, B'Elanna is struggling to get Miral into a pretty dress while Tom is watching when there is a knock on the door)

B'Elanna: That'll be him, you finish getting her ready and I'll answer the door

Tom: OK

(Tom takes Miral and B'Elanna heads downstairs)

B'Elanna: Breathe B'Elanna, breathe, it's just dad

(She answers the door to reveal her dad John Torres)

John: Hi B'Elanna

B'Elanna: Dad, please come in

John: Thank you

(He enters the house, B'Elanna shuts the door and leads her dad into the front room)

John: Where's that husband of yours, Tom, wasn't it?

B'Elanna: Yeah, he's just upstairs getting Miral ready

(Tom comes into the room, holding Miral who is wearing a pretty pink dress)

Tom: No he's not, he's right here with Miral.

(B'Elanna takes Miral from Tom)

Tom: Hi Mr Torres

John: Please call me John

(Tom and John shake hands)

B'Elanna: Dad, this is Miral, your granddaughter, Miral this is other grandfather.

John: Hi there, aren't you a cutie. Do you mind if I...

B'Elanna: Sure, here you go

(B'Elanna hands her daughter to her grandfather)

John: I have something for you

(Holding Miral in one arm, he sits down, reaches into his bag and pulls out a teddy bear and when Miral sees it she gurgles a happy noise)

B'Elanna: So how are you dad?

John: I'm ok, what about you?

B'Elanna: Adjusting to being back on Earth, after so long in the Delta Quadrant trying to get back it feels surreal to actually be here

Tom: Yeah, we saw so much the last 7 years, having a quiet life is just plain weird

(The three laugh. With Chakotay and Seven, who are in the garden)

Seven: The weather is particularly good today

Chakotay: It is rather warm isn't it, you looking forward to the party?

Seven: It seems that human society is full of social gatherings, I don't know whether or not I am comfortable with all of this yet

Chakotay: I'll be right there if ever you wanna come back here, you know that don't you?

Seven: Yes I do, and thank you Chakotay

Chakotay: For what?

Seven: For being supportive of my wish to adjust to Earth at my own pace

Chakotay: Seven, I love you, I'd do anything for you

(There is a silence while Seven processes what Chakotay just told her)

Seven: I think that I love you too Chakotay

Chakotay: You do

Seven: Yes, I am sure of it, whenever I am around you I feel good

(Seven and Chakotay look straight at each other and kiss)

**End of Chapter**


	72. Chapter 72

**Chapter 72**

(Chakotay, Seven and Icheb are walking up the garden path of Neelix's house, Seven is carrying a bottle of wine wrapped in paper)

Icheb: Why is it customary to give people gifts?

Chakotay: It's Neelix's birthday Icheb, you give people gifts on their birthday.

Icheb: But why is it wrapped up, it's obvious that it is a bottle of wine.

Chakotay: Because, when you receive a wrapped gift it makes it all the more exciting to open it.

(Chakotay knocks on the door and Neelix answers)

Neelix: Hello you three

Seven: Greetings Neelix, happy birthday

(Seven gives Neelix the wine)

Neelix: Thank you, please come in, we're just waiting for a few more people. Icheb, Naomi is the garden, she's set up a game of Kadiskot and she wants to play with you

Icheb: Thank you for informing me Neelix, happy birthday by the way

Neelix: Thank you

(Icheb walks out to the garden)

Chakotay: Hi Neelix, happy birthday

Neelix: Thank you, now come on, almost everyone's here.

(In the garden)

Dexa: Oh hello Seven, you look great

Seven: Thank you Dexa, you also look good

Dexa: Come on, me and Neelix have been cooking all day

Brax: Hey, I helped

Dexa: You did didn't you

Brax: Yeah, I helped to bake the cake

Seven: Good for you Brax

Brax: I'm gonna go get some food, see you later Seven

Seven: Goodbye Brax

(Brax walks off and Tuvok and Kathryn walk over)

Tuvok: Greetings Seven

Seven: And also to you Tuvok

Kathryn: Hi Seven, how are you?

Seven: Well, thank you for asking Captain, and yourself?

Kathryn: Finding that trying to learn a teaching degree is more difficult than I imagined. Oh hello Chakotay

(Chakotay comes over)

Chakotay: Hi Kathryn, Tuvok

Tuvok: Commander

Seven: If you excuse me, I am going to say hello to say hello to Sam

(Seven walks away)

Kathryn: What have you done to her Chakotay? She seems to have loosened up.

Chakotay: I don't know what you mean Kathryn, I haven't done a single thing.

(With Sam and Seven)

Seven: Greetings Sam

Sam: Hi Seven, you look amazing

Seven: Thank you, I also admire your choice of dress

Sam: What do you think of the party?

Seven: I think that Naomi had a say in the choice of decoration

Sam: Yes, she wanted as many streamers as possible, the hologram of Voyager inside was her idea as well.

Seven: Where is she, I was going to say hello?

Sam: She's over under the canopy, still playing Kadiskot with Icheb

Seven: Thank you, I will see you a little later.

Sam: See ya

(Seven walks over to the canopy)

**End of Chapter**


	73. Chapter 73

**Chapter 73**

(Under the canopy Naomi and Icheb are playing Kadiskot when Seven comes over to them)

Naomi: Hi Seven, what do you think of the party?

Seven: It is an adequate occasion, Neelix seems to be having fun, how is the game going?

Naomi: Hard, I can't seem to beat Icheb, can you help me please?

Seven: Red to grid 13-3

(Naomi moves the piece and wins the game)

Naomi: Yay, thank you Seven.

Icheb: That is not a fair way to win a game.

Seven: Naomi asked for my help and I gave it, I'll hear nothing more of it, now if you excuse me I am going to get myself some food.

(Tom and Harry are sat at an outside table drinking a beer when Chakotay comes over)

Chakotay: Tom, Harry, is this seat taken?

Tom: Nah, sit

Chakotay: Thanks

(He takes the 3rd out of four seats)

Chakotay: So what are we talking about?

Tom: Harry and I were just talking about the Delta Quadrant

Chakotay: What about it?

Harry: We were talking about that time Tuvok went rogue, and also when we all got stuck in the holo program as well as all the other funny times.

Chakotay: What about when the wonderful effects warp 10 had on Tom.

(Harry and Chakotay laugh)

Tom: Yes, yes we don't need to remember everything.

(B'Elanna goes inside to the kitchen to get a glass of water, she walks inside and sees Dexa stood at the dining table)

Dexa: Oh hello B'Elanna, are you enjoying the party?

B'Elanna: Yes thank you its great, I just came to get a glass of water.

Dexa: Oh help yourself, the glasses are in the cupboard next to the fridge.

B'Elanna: Thank you

(B'Elanna pours herself a glass of water)

Dexa: How's Miral doing?

B'Elanna: She's great thanks, Tom's dad is looking after her. You know sometimes she just does the cutest face, she'll scrunch up her nose and you know that either means she needs her nappy changing or she's hungry. And then other times she can be a right little madam and scream the house down. But I suppose you know what I'm talking about, what was Brax like as a baby?

Dexa: He loved his toys, they were so rare in the asteroid belt that he looked after his very carefully, he also liked to read and play with his friends.

B'Elanna: Do you know what you're having?

Dexa: No not yet.

B'Elanna: Do you know what you want?

Dexa: As long as it's healthy I don't mind.

(With Chakotay and Seven)

Chakotay: Hey Seven, are you ok?

Seven: I am fine thank you Chakotay.

Chakotay: Good you know we can leave whenever you want to don't you ?

Seven: Yes I do, but I am not ready yet, I would like to see the hologram of Voyager and talk to some other people

Chakotay: I love you Seven

Seven: And I you

(They kiss and when they come apart they find everyone staring at them)

Chakotay: Are they looking at us?

Seven: Yes, yes they are.

**End of Chapter**


	74. Chapter 74

**Chapter 74**

(The next day at Breakfast in Chakotay's house Seven comes up from the garage)

Seven: Good morning Chakotay

Chakotay: Good morning Seven, how was your cycle?

Seven: It filled all of my sleep requirements, is Icheb up yet?

Chakotay: No, he didn't start his cycle until a little after you, he stayed up to read some more of his book, remember.

Seven: Of course

Chakotay: Go help yourself to breakfast I made scrambled eggs

Seven: Thank you

(Seven goes and puts some toast and eggs on a plate and returns to the dining table with it)

Seven: So I suppose that after last night our relationship is out in the open.

Chakotay: It is isn't it, how do you feel about that?

Seven: Okay, I do not care what anyone else thinks, because I am happy with you

Chakotay: And I with you

(They continue eating. With Sam, Gresk and Naomi who are watching morning cartoons before school)

Sam: Did you have fun last night Naomi?

Naomi: Yes, I loved Neelix's face when he saw the model of Voyager

Gresk: That was good wasn't it

(A little while later)

Sam: Come on then madam let's get you to school

Naomi: Yeah!

(Naomi gets up, puts her shoes and coat on, grabs her bag and beats her mom outside. With Kathryn who is studying at the dining table)

Mark: How goes the study?

Kathryn: Okay, I just wish I didn't have such a headache from last night.

Mark: I told you not to drink too much

Kathryn: You did

Mark: Come on you need a break, let's go take the dogs for a walk.

Kathryn: You got a deal

(They takes the dogs and go outside. At Worf's parents, Worf has taken Alexander there after school)

Alexander: Thank you for the wonderful presents grandma and grandpa

Sergei: Nonsense Alexander, you are our grandson and is it not a grandparents job to spoil their grandchild.

Helena: Of course it is now Worf remember to send us messages regularly on how Alexander is doing

Worf: I won't forget mother

Helena: O f course you won't

Sergei: Alexander, will you do something for me?

Alexander: Sure, what is it?

Sergei: Will you take lots of pictures of your adventures for me?

Alexander: Okay and I'll show all of them next time we come back to Earth

Sergei: I can hardly wait

**End of Chapter**


	75. Chapter 75

**Chapter 75**

(A few days later the Enterprise crew is gathered infront of the ship ready to board it to take off on their next mission, they are being sent off by various Starfleet dignitaries as well as the whole crew of Voyager)

Janeway: Thank you Jean-Luc for escorting us back to Earth

Picard: You are most welcome Kathryn

Janeway: So I suppose that it is goodbye for now

Picard: It is, I look forward to our next encounter

Janeway: As do I, have a safe journey, where ever that may take you

(Then the two Captains shake hands and the Enterprise crew board the ship. A few minutes later on the bridge of the Enterprise)

Picard: Mr Data, what is our heading?

Data: 1.34 mark 6 sir

Picard: Good, Mr Crusher, warp 6 if you'd please

Wesley: You got it Sir

Picard: And engage

(The Enterprise takes off, a little while later with Chakotay and Seven who are taking a walk through the park)

Chakotay: So Seven, are you looking forward to starting work on Monday?

Seven: It will certainly be good to have something to fill my time with, I am beginning to get a little bored.

Chakotay: Of me?

Seven: No never with you, I enjoy spending time in your company Chakotay, however it is getting a little tiresome having nothing to do all day.

Chakotay: I know what you mean, I don't start work at the museum until the week after

Seven: Of course, you are the new head of Anthropology and Archaeology aren't you?

Chakotay: I am indeed

Seven: Are you looking forward to it?

Chakotay: Very much, it'll be a new challenge, but the only downfall is that I won't be able to spend so much time with you

Seven: That is how I feel about starting my new job in Stellar Cartography, I will miss not having you around all the time Chakotay.

Chakotay: C'mon, let's...

Echa: Echa to Chakotay

Chakotay: Yes Echa, what is it?

Echa: Sekaya's gone into labour, I thought you should know, we're at the Starfleet Medical Centre.

Chakotay: I'll be right there

(15 minutes later Chakotay and Seven arrive at the hospital, he goes up to reception)

Chakotay: My sister Sekaya is labour, where is she?

Receptionist: Upstairs, birthing room 5

Chakotay: Thank you

(Outside Birthing Room 5 Chakotay and Seven looks through the small door window and sees Sekaya lying on the bed in pain from the contractions, Echa sees them, murmurs something to Sekaya and ushers them inside)

Chakotay: Sekaya, are you sure you want us here?

Sekaya: Yes, I'm gonna need another person's hand to break

(Chakotay goes and stands on her other side and hold her hand)

Chakotay: Where's Kanen?

Echa: He's in the family room with my parents?

Seven: This is a family occasion, I will step outside

Sekaya: No you won't you are family, besides if one of these two faints I'm gonna need you

(Seven stands next to Chakotay and 1 hour later there are two little bundles of joy in Sekaya's arms)

Sekaya: Hi there Takoda and Aylen, I'm your mommy, this is your daddy, that's your Uncle Chakotay and this is Seven, your sort-of Aunty.

Nurse: I'm sorry to interrupt but there is a very anxious young man outside who would like to meet his brother and sister and a set of grandparents who want to meet their new grandchildren.

Echa: Let them in please nurse

(The Nurse let's them in and then closes the door behind them)

Kanen: Momma, is that my brother and sister

Sekaya: It sure is buddy, do you wanna meet them?

Kanen: Yeah

(Echa lifts Kanen onto the bed)

Echa: Be gentle Kanen, there only a few minutes old

Kanen: Ok

Sekaya: Kanen, this is your little brother Takoda Kolopak and your little sister Aylen Citali.

Echa's Mom: You named them after us!

Echa: Yeah, we named them after both sets of grandparents

Echa's dad: Excuse me for interrupting, but who are these two people?

Sekaya: Oh right, this is my brother Amal and his girlfriend Seven.

Echa's mom: Seven is a strange name if you don't mind me saying so

Seven: It is not my actual name, just what I prefer to be called. Seven is the shortened form of my Borg designation.

Echa's mom: Borg!

Seven: Yes, I have spent the majority of my life in the Collective where I was known as Seven of Nine Tertiary Adjunct of Unimatrix Zero One, however I was born with the name Annika Hansen.

Echa's dad: Oh

Chakotay: Sekaya, they are beautiful children and we'll leave you know to get to know them

Seven: Yes of course, goodbye

(Outside of the hospital)

Chakotay: How do you feel about seeing what you just witnessed Seven?

Seven: I feel no different, I know that is how humans give birth

Chakotay: That could be us one day

(There is silence from Seven)

Chakotay: I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that, come on let's go home.

**End of Chapter**


	76. Chapter 76

Chapter 76

(Seven is sat in the garden of the house she shares with Chakotay and Icheb when Chakotay comes out of the house and sits next to her)

Chakotay: Listen Seven, about what I said earlier, I didn't mean it to come out like that. It's just that I love you a lot and I want to spend the rest of my life with you and that could entail having children. I've not offended you have I?

Seven: No you have not, it is because I find myself feeling emotions I have never felt before. There was once a day when I thought that having children would be the end of me as I am, but now I feel as though If I did have a child it would be a good thing. Not that I don't love Icheb as one of my own, I do, don't get me wrong, it's just that I think I would actually like to have a biological child someday.

Chakotay: You would?

Seven: I think so

(Harry and Libby, in Harry's parents house)

Libby: These past 7 years without you Harry, I've not known what to do with myself.

Harry: I know the feeling, ever since we got stranded in the Delta Quadrant I've seen some amazing things but none of them compare to you.

Libby: That's the sweetest thing you've ever said to me.

(They hug. With Dexa and Neelix at their house, Neelix comes into the living room with a cup of tea for Dexa who has her feet stretched out on the couch)

Neelix: How are you feeling my sweet?

Dexa: Okay, I just didn't expect my ankles to hurt so soon in the pregnancy.

Neelix: Every pregnancy is different

Dexa: I know. Brax is so excited to have a little brother or sister.

Neelix: He sis isn't it, you know he's saving up his pocket money to buy the baby something

Dexa: He is?

Neelix: Yes, but he wants to keep it a secret from you.

Dexa: Well then, I won't say a word.

Neelix: Well, I'd better go. I have a job interview to be at.

Dexa: Oh is this the one about being the head chef at Starfleet Academy.

Neelix: That's the one.

Dexa: Well good luck, I'm sure you'll do great.

(Neelix leaves the house. A few days later on Monday morning at 8:30 Seven, Chakotay and Icheb are sat at the dining table eating breakfast)

Icheb: So Seven, are you at all nervous about today?

Seven: Perhaps a little apprehensive, I have read it is normal to be when starting a new job.

Chakotay: It is, but you are looking forward to it aren't you?

Seven: Yes, though I think that perhaps the reason I am so nervous is because I won't know anyone there.

Chakotay: That's not true, doesn't Sam start there today as well?

Seven: Yes but we are in different departments, so it will be substantially different to working on Voyager

Icheb: Well I am sure that will be true Seven, but you are a capable person, I am sure you will adapt

Seven: Thank you Icheb, shouldn't you be off to the library now, to do some reading in preparation for the academy.

Icheb: Yes, I'll be going now, I will see you both this afternoon, goodbye.

Chakotay and Seven: Goodbye

(Icheb leaves)

Chakotay: I'm going to miss you today Seven

Seven: And I will miss you as well Chakotay.

Chakotay: It will certainly be weird not having you around all day.

Seven: It is only for a week, you will be starting your new job next week.

Chakotay: I know

Seven: I should be going now, goodbye

Chakotay: Bye.

(Seven leaves)

**End of Chapter **


	77. Chapter 77

**Chapter 77**

(Seven arrives at her new job to be greeted by the boss of Stellar Cartography Commander Lucille Graham)

Lucille: Seven of Nine, welcome to Starfleet Stellar Cartography

Seven: Thank you Commander

Lucille: I'm just going to take you to where you'll be working and that's our state of the art Astrometrics lab, modelled on the one yourself and Harry Kim built aboard Voyager.

Seven: You modelled it on the one I built?

Lucille: Yes, while our old lab was sufficient enough, we felt it needed updating and from the information we have received from Voyager the last few years, we managed to build one that looks virtually the same but also has finer tuned equipment.

(A few minutes later Commander Graham leads Seven into Starfleet's Astrometrics lab and she is stunned by how much it does look like Voyager's one, though like the Commander had said, there was much more equipment in there better adapted which Seven thought would serve her efficiently. Then a man comes over to them).

Lucille: Ah! Seven, I'd like you to meet Lt Commander Aaron Quinn, he'll be your boss.

Seven: Greetings.

Aaron: Hello Seven of Nine, I hope you like working here.

Lucille: Okay, well I'd better be going, I have a meeting to get to.

(Commander Graham leaves).

Aaron: I have to be at that meeting as well, so I'll just quickly introduce you to who you'll be working with. Everyone over here.

(Then three people come over, two men (One older and one younger) and one woman who is about the same age as Seven).

Aaron: Here we have, Lt's, Carl Shaw and Diane Norris and Ensign Jeremy O'Donnell, everyone this is Seven of Nine. Alright Seven, I'll leave you in their capable hands and I'll see you later, goodbye.

(He leaves)

Diane: Hi, you were on Voyager weren't you?

Seven: That is correct yes.

Jeremy: Seven of Nine, that's a shortened Borg designation isn't it, if you don't mind me asking?

Seven: I do not mind, and yes it is, it's shortened from Seven of Nine Tertiary Adjunct of Unimatrix Zero One, though the name given to me at Birth is Annika Hansen.

Carl: You were Magnus and Erin's kid!

Seven: That is correct, did you know them?

Carl: Yeah, I was their neighbour, what happened to them?

Seven: They too were assimilated.

Carl: I'm sorry

Seven: I'm not, I hardly remember them.

Diane: Come on then let's get to work.

(Diane leads Seven over to her station while the boys go back to work)

Diane: This'll be your main station of work.

Seven: What shall I do first?

Diane: Well I could do with some help cataloguing all the new stars that the USS Endeavour found on its latest mission, how does that sound?

Seven: Acceptable

(Seven gets to work. At Starfleet Academy's kitchen, Neelix is presenting a plate of delicious looking food to the 2 people who are judging who should become the new chef at the academy. The two people (Academy Principal Rear Admiral Rixx and the head of the Student Union a Cadet called Thomas Fletcher) grab a fork and dig into the food)

Rixx: Mr Neelix, this is delicious

Thomas: It is, I know the other students would love it.

Neelix: Thank you

Rixx: If you don't mind me asking, what is that pungent flavour in the dish?

Neelix: Oh of course, its Leola Root, a hardy and nutritious root vegetable, I usually put more of it into the my food because it is so healthy, but I have learnt in the past that if I put too much in, it overpowers the dish.

Rixx: Well if you can more food that's just as delicious as this, you've got the job.

Neelix: Really!

Rixx: Yes

Thomas: Congratulations

Neelix: Thank you

**End of Chapter**


	78. Chapter 78

Chapter 78

(Seven walk into the house she shares with Chakotay and Icheb after her first day of work)

Chakotay: Hey Seven, how was your first day of work?

Seven: Efficient, I helped to finish cataloguing stars discovered by the USS Endeavour and I am to help them in processing and cataloguing all the information on the Delta Quadrants stars that Voyager has gathered over the last 7 years

Chakotay: Well that'll keep you busy, anyway it sounds like you had fun today

Seven: I did

Chakotay: Well dinner will be ready in about 30 minutes so could you please set the table?

Seven: Yes

(They both head to the kitchen. With B'Elanna and Tom, who have just put Miral down for a nap)

B'Elanna: Tom, what do you think about getting Miral christened?

Tom: I think its a great idea, why, do you wanna do it?

B'Elanna: Yeah, I've just been trying to think of who should be the godparents.

Tom: I want Harry to be one of them.

B'Elanna: And I want Chakotay.

Tom: Cool, but, wait isn't it traditional to have three godparents.

B'Elanna: Yeah, how about Seven?

Tom: Yeah, I mean she's great with Naomi, and she's a good person.

B'Elanna: I was thinking because she'd teach her manners while you would teach her how to get away with being naughty.

Tom: Oh very funny

B'Elanna: Well, I guess we should start making preparations

Tom: Guess we should.

(They walk over to the Communication station. With Dexa, who is sat on the sofa in her house when Neelix comes in)

Dexa; How did the interview go?

Neelix: I got the job

Dexa: Congratulations

Neelix: Where's Brax?

Dexa: Oh I asked Sam and Gresk to pick him up

Neelix: Okay

(Outside the school gates, Naomi and Brax come running up to Sam and Gresk)

Brax: Where's my mom and Neelix?

Sam: Your mom asked us to pick you up today, she's feeling tired and Neelix is at an interview.

Brax: Okay

Gresk: Come on why don't we go get ice creams?

Naomi: Can I have Vanilla with chocolate sprinkles?

Gresk: Sure, now come on

(They all head towards their hover car. At Chakotay, Seven's and Icheb's house, they are all sat around the table eating)

Seven: Icheb, how is your study going?

Icheb: Well thank you Seven, I am preparing myself for the academy.

Chakotay: Well you won't feel too alone as Captain Janeway and Tuvok will be teaching there and I just heard that Neelix is the new chef there.

Seven: That is good, there will be a few faces you recognise

Icheb: Precisely what I was thinking

Chakotay: All right, I'm just gonna pop out and get desert, I'll be back in a minute.

(Chakotay leaves, in a shop in central San Francisco, the Wildman's and Brax are sat eating ice creams when Chakotay comes in)

Naomi: Commander Chakotay

Chakotay: Hello Naomi, Brax, Sam, Gresk, how are you all?

Sam: We're good thanks

Chakotay: Brax, Naomi, what did you learn in school today?

Brax: We learnt about when humans first landed on the moon.

Chakotay: July 21st 1969, Neil Armstrong, Buzz Aldrin and Michael Collins, "One small step for man, one giant step for mankind".

Naomi: You remember

Chakotay: Yes, its learning about that, that made me want to travel the stars.

Gresk: So what are you doing here Chakotay?

Chakotay: Oh I'm just picking up Seven's favourite desert to take back for her, Icheb and I.

(A man comes up to Chakotay with a box)

Man 1: Here you go Chakotay.

Chakotay: Thanks Ricardo, well I guess I'll see you all soon, bye.

Sam, Naomi, Gresk and Brax: Bye

(Chakotay leaves)

End of Chapter


	79. Chapter 79

Chapter 79

(Chakotay and Seven are just washing up after dinner when they get a knock on the door)

Seven: I will get it

(Seven answers the door - its B'Elanna, Tom and Miral)

Seven: Hello, what a surprise!

B'Elanna: Hi Seven, do you mind if we come in

Seven: Oh of course, please come in and sit down

Tom: Thanks

(In the living room, B'Elanna and Tom sit down and Chakotay comes in from the kitchen)

Chakotay: Oh hello B'Elanna, Tom, what are you doing here?

Tom: Well we were in the neighbourhood and thought we'd drop in.

Seven: Correct me if I am wrong but isn't it past the acceptable time for 'dropping in'?

B'Elanna: Well yeah, look the truth is that we wanted to ask you both something?

Chakotay: What is it, B'Elanna you know you can talk to me about anything?

B'Elanna: Well we're going to get Miral christened, ...

Tom: ... and were wondering if you two would like to be godparents?

B'Elanna: What do you say, I mean I know I've already told you Chakotay that I'd like you to be her godparent, but what do you think Seven, are you ok with that?

Seven: Yes, I just did not expect you to ask me, we have not always had a good relationship after all.

B'Elanna: I know that but I also can't think of a better role model for her, Seven you've come so far since you joined Voyager, you've overcome so many obstacles, that is why I want you to be her godmother, please say you'll do it?

Seven: I will

B'Elanna: Good, now we haven't got it a date yet, but we've got a meeting with the vicar of the local church near us and we're going to try for two weeks on Sunday.

Chakotay: Cool oh I almost forgot, I got her something, I was out earlier today, saw it and thought she'd love it.

(Chakotay then reaches for a plastic bag and hands it to B'Elanna, inside is a teddy bear with brown fur, and a pink bow in its hair)

B'Elanna: Thanks Chakotay, she'll love it, here Miral look what Uncle Chakotay got you

(B'Elanna gives the toy to Miral who loves it and cuddles up next to it)

Tom: Listen, we gotta go, it's almost her bed time

Chakotay: Sure

B'Elanna: We'll be in touch about Christening details

Chakotay: Cool, let me show you out

(Chakotay leads them out of the room and opens the door for them as they leave. With Naomi, Sam and Gresk)

Sam: Come on missy, bed time

Naomi: Five more minutes, I just wanna finish this picture

Sam: Fine, finish the picture and then bed

Naomi: Thank you mom

Gresk: Whose the picture for honey?

Naomi: Neelix, to say congratulations on his new job

Gresk: That's really nice of you, are you going to give it to him tomorrow when he, Dexa and Brax come round for dinner?

Naomi: Yeah

Gresk: Alright then hurry up and I'll read you a bedtime story.

Naomi: Okay

(Naomi carries on colouring. With Kathryn who is sat on the sofa reading a PADD when Mollie comes and sits next to her)

Kathryn: Hello girl, come on let's go let you and Roxy out for a few minutes and then it'll be time for bed.

(She scratches her beloved pet on the head, and then goes into the kitchen and let's her two dogs out into the back garden)

End of Chapter


	80. Chapter 80

**Chapter 80**

(The next day after she has got back from work Seven of Nine arrives home and finds Chakotay sat on the bench in the back garden)

Chakotay: Oh hey Seven, how was work?

Seven: Productive, I have been put in charge of the project to categorise all of the stars Voyager encountered on the Delta Quadrant.

Chakotay: Congratulations, this'll show them what you can do and how well you work.

Seven: You think so?

Chakotay: I know so, now come on Icheb has made dinner.

Seven: He has?

Chakotay: Yeah, he said he wanted to and I didn't say no

Seven: Let us go see what he has prepared then.

(The two of them go inside. At the Wildman's, Naomi is eagerly awaiting the arrival of Neelix, Dexa and Brax for dinner)

Sam: Naomi honey, they're not gonna come any quicker with you staring out the window.

Gresk: Your mom's right, now come on, why don't you go into the kitchen and fetch out the glasses ready to pour drinks with

Naomi: Okay

(Five minutes later there is a knock on the door)

Naomi: I'll get it, I'll get it, I'll get it.

(Naomi runs to the door and opens it)

Naomi: Neelix!

Neelix: Hi Naomi, oh I've missed you

(Naomi and Neelix hug)

Naomi: I've missed you too

Dexa: Hi Naomi, may we come in?

Naomi: Right, sorry, mom and dad are in the front room

(The three Talaxians enter the house)

Brax: Hi Naomi

Naomi: Hello

(In the front room)

Sam: Neelix, Dexa, how are you? Hello Brax

Brax: Hi Mrs Wildman

Sam: Call me Sam

Dexa: May I sit down, my ankles are killing me.

Sam: Sure, I remember the feeling.

Gresk: Would you guys like anything to drink? We got Aldebaran Whisky, White Wine, Lemonade, and there's always Water.

Brax: Can I have some Lemonade please?

Dexa: I'll just have water please Gresk.

Neelix: And if it's not too much trouble could I have a small glass of Aldebaran Whiskey.

Gresk: Sure, back in a sec.

(Gresk leaves the room)

Dexa: So what have we got for dinner?

Naomi: Mom made something really special.

Dexa: Oh pray tell

Sam: Well I thought that because we have three species under one roof for dinner we'd celebrate the food from all three planets so for starter we have Talaxian Mushroom Soup, for the main meal we have a traditional Earth Roast Chicken Dinner and for desert Ktarian Chocolate Puff.

Dexa: It sounds amazing

Naomi: Mom's been most worried about the Talaxian Mushroom Soup, she said she wanted to make it like you used to Neelix.

Neelix: I'm sure you helped her didn't you Naomi?

Naomi: Yeah

Sam: I'll go check on the food and see where my husband is with your drinks.

(With Harry and his parents)

Mary: So Harry, have you decided what you want to do while Voyager is on Earth

Harry: Not yet mom, no.

John: You should decide soon son, you never know how long Voyager'll be stuck here.

Harry: I know dad.

Mary: Well I heard from a friend of mine whose daughter works at Starfleet Operations that her daughter is about to go on Maternity leave, maybe you could work there for a few months.

John: That's an idea

Harry: Okay, I'll see about applying tomorrow.

(Back with Chakotay, he Seven and Icheb are sitting in the living room)

Seven: Thank you again for dinner Icheb, it was quite good.

Icheb: Thank you Seven, anyway I have to go to the library tomorrow so I will go regenerate now.

Chakotay: See you in the morning Icheb.

Icheb: Goodnight Chakotay, Seven.

(Icheb goes upstairs)

Chakotay: So Seven, I was thinking at the weekend that maybe I could take you to New York, show you some of the sites there, what do you say?

Seven: Okay

Chakotay: Great, you're gonna love it, there's so much to do and see there.

Seven: It will be nice to have time for just the two of us.

Chakotay: That's what I thought, anyway I'm a little tired, I'll see you tomorrow Seven

Seven: Goodnight Chakotay

Chakotay: Goodnight Seven.

(Chakotay goes upstairs and Seven heads to the garage)

**End of Chapter**


	81. Chapter 81

**Chapter 81**

(A few days later on Friday evening, Chakotay and Seven are saying goodbye to Icheb before heading off to the transporter to go to New York)

Icheb: New York is full of history; you will enjoy yourself Seven, you as well Chakotay.

Seven: I have been reading a little about the city, it seems to be a fascinating place.

Chakotay: It is, and I have lots planned, speaking of which, we'd better bet going.

Seven: Goodbye Icheb, we will see you on Sunday.

Chakotay: Look after the house, yeah?

Icheb: Of course

Chakotay: Thanks see ya in a couple of days.

Icheb: Goodbye Chakotay, goodbye Seven.

(Seven and Chakotay each take a bag and leave the house. With Harry who is at the Paris house having lunch with Tom and B'Elanna)

Harry: So, have you got a date for my future goddaughters christening?

B'Elanna: Yeah, it'll happen at St Christopher's a week on Sunday.

Tom: Yeah, we were gonna have it this Sunday, but then we heard that Chakotay's taken Seven to New York for the weekend.

Harry: Maybe I should go over there tomorrow, you know keep Icheb company?

B'Elanna: That's a nice idea Harry, I'm sure even Icheb wouldn't want to be alone all the time.

Tom: In other news, you found something to do while Voyager's grounded?

Harry: Actually yes, I'll be working at Starfleet Operations.

B'Elanna: Good for you Harry.

Harry: What about you guys?

Tom: Well we decided that B'Elanna would stay at home with Miral for a while and I would get a job and then yesterday I was offered the position of flying teacher at the Academy.

Harry: Wow, you know a few of the Voyager crew are working there, there's Neelix, Tuvok and Captain Janeway.

Tom: Yeah, not to mention Icheb will be a pupil there.

Harry: Of course

(Then crying is heard on the baby monitor)

B'Elanna: If you'll excuse me, it's time for a feed.

(B'Elanna goes upstairs. In the Transport Room 3 at Starfleet HQ, Chakotay and Seven walk through the doors).

Chakotay: Chakotay and Seven for transport to New York.

Ensign 1: Of course, if you'd just step up onto the transporter

(They step up, ready to be transported)

Seven: Engage

(The Ensign in charge of this transporter then presses a button and Seven and Chakotay disappear ... only to reappear in a transporter room at the Starfleet New York base)

Ensign 2: Welcome to New York

Chakotay: Thank you

Ensign 2: You are travelling back on Sunday, is that correct?

Chakotay: Yes at 4:30 in the afternoon.

Ensign 2: Well I hope you have a nice trip, goodbye.

Seven: Goodbye

(Outside, they walk out the building to see the Statue of Liberty)

Chakotay: That Seven is the Statue of Liberty; it was a gift from the people of France in recognition of the friendship to the two countries formed during the American Revolution. It is of Libertas, the Roman goddess of freedom and that tablet she holds is inscribed with the Declaration of Independence.

Seven: It is rather striking.

Chakotay: Well I thought that we'd go and see it up close later, when its dark and all the lights are on, oh Seven it is a sight to see.

Seven: It sounds good, what else have you got planned?

Chakotay: Well I know how much you like music, so I thought we'd go see a Broadway play tomorrow, maybe do some shopping, you know find something for Miral for her Christening, go to a museum, go to a nice restaurant, go to the Bronx Zoo and then finally a walk through Central Park.

Seven: It sounds like you have the whole weekend mapped out, but what about me, I have to regenerate?

Chakotay: Don't worry; I came up here yesterday to build a chamber in the room we're staying in.

Seven: Oh yes, I forgot to ask, where are we staying?

Chakotay: The Plaza Hotel, it's a beautiful place, I stayed there once a long time ago, I think you'll like it

Seven: Lead the way then.

**End of Chapter**


	82. Chapter 82

**Chapter 82**

(A few minutes later Chakotay and Seven walk into the lobby of the Plaza Hotel)

Seven: This hotel is rather extravagant

Chakotay: Nothing but the best, come on.

(Chakotay then leads her over to reception where a man with the name tag Michael)

Michael: Hello and welcome to the Plaza, what can I do for you?

Chakotay: We're here to check in.

Michael: Name please

Chakotay: Kotay

Michael: Ah yes, Mr Kotay, you're booked in at the Rose Suite for 2 nights yes?

Chakotay: That is correct

Michael: I will have my colleague Tamara escort you to your room

Seven: Thank you sir

(Half a minute later a young woman approaches them)

Tamara: Chakotay!

Chakotay: Tamara! Is that you?

(Tamara and Chakotay hug)

Tamara: How are you? How was the Delta Quadrant, challenging?

Chakotay: You have no idea.

Seven: Chakotay, do you know this woman?

Chakotay: Yes, this is Tamara Corwin, she and I were neighbours growing up, Tamara this is Seven of Nine, my girlfriend.

Tamara: Hi, it's nice to meet you.

Seven: You as well.

Tamara: Well follow me then and I'll escort you to your room

(Seven and Chakotay then pick up their bags from the floor and follow Tamara to their Suite. With Kathryn who is out walking her dogs when she runs into Tuvok)

Kathryn: Tuvok, how are you?

Tuvok: Hello Captain, I am well, yourself?

Kathryn: Taking a break from studying for my teacher's degree by walking these two.

Tuvok: And how is your studying going?

Kathryn: Well thank you, what's new with you?

Tuvok: We are preparing our house as Sek, T'Enya and T'Meni will be moving in with us when they return from Vulcan.

Kathryn: You must be happy about that, being able to watch your granddaughter grown up I mean.

Tuvok: Vulcan's do not get sentimental over these things like humans do

Kathryn: I know that but it must me intriguing at least.

Tuvok: It is a little I suppose, now if you excuse me Captain, I am on my way to fetch some food.

Kathryn: Goodbye then Tuvok, I will see you at the Academy in September.

Tuvok: Goodbye Captain

(With Naomi who runs into her house followed by her dad after school)

Naomi: Mom, mom.

Sam: What is it sweetie?

Naomi: I drew you a picture in Art, it's of me you and daddy going on Voyager when its fixed.

Sam: It's very pretty, why don't you go and put it on the fridge?

(Naomi then goes out of the room)

Sam: Does she know that even if Voyager gets recommissoned we may not be asked to go aboard?

Gresk: I couldn't tell her that Sam, she has her heart set on going back into space.

Sam: I know, that's what I'm worried about.

Gresk: Why don't you want to go back?

Sam: Oh I'd love to but it would be more difficult, especially if we want more children.

Gresk: Chief O Brien and Keiko manage with Molly and Kirayoshi.

Sam: Let's talk about this later when Naomi's in bed

Gresk: Okay

(Naomi comes back in the room)

Naomi: What have we got for dinner?

Sam: Lamb Stew, do you wanna help me?

Naomi: Yes please

Sam: Go on then madam, go wash your hands

(With Tamara, Chakotay and Seven who have just arrived outside of the Rose Suite)

Tamara: Well here we are, here's your key and I hope you enjoy your stay here at the Plaza.

Chakotay: Tamara wait, I don't suppose, by any chance it's your day off tomorrow is it?

Tamara: Actually it is yeah

Chakotay: Would you like to join us for lunch, I'm taking Seven to the Museum of Natural History tomorrow and if I remember correctly there's a really nice cafe near there called Cafe Frida.

Tamara: I remember the place, what time do you want me to meet you?

Chakotay: About 1300 hours.

Tamara: You got it, see ya tomorrow.

Chakotay: Bye

Seven: Goodbye

(Tamara leaves them and turns the corner)

Chakotay: Let's go inside then shall we

(They unlock the door and go inside)

Chakotay: So what do you think?

Seven: It has a certain aesthetic quality.

Chakotay: Well the boat that'll take us from mainland New York to the Statue of Liberty doesn't leave until 7:30 so we have loads of time.

(They spend a few minutes looking around and then notice the balcony)

Chakotay: Just look at that view Seven, isn't it amazing?

Seven: New York is a big city

Chakotay: It is

Seven: Chakotay

Chakotay: Yes Seven

Seven: Thank you, for bringing me here

Chakotay: You're welcome

**End of Chapter**


	83. Chapter 83

**Chapter 83**

(A few hours later Seven and Chakotay are walking along the dock in New York towards the boat that will take them to Liberty Island)

Seven: You are certain that this mode of transportation is safe?

Chakotay: Seven of Nine, are you scared of the water?

Seven: Not scared per say, maybe a little apprehensive would be a more appropriate adjective?

Chakotay: It's a natural feeling, especially if you've never been on water before, but Seven, it's this feeling that you're going through right now which means you are becoming more human.

Seven: You think so?

Chakotay: Yes, I really do, the way you speak for instance, it has become, less rigid, less Borg like and you've been showing more and more human emotions like fear and happiness. Now come on, I promise you'll be safe.

Seven: Ok

(The two of them then get on the boat and sail towards Liberty Island as the day turns to night. With Brax and Neelix who have just walked into their house after finishing school for the week)

Brax: Mother, mother.

Dexa: Yes Brax my darling, what is it?

Brax: My class is going on a field trip, can I go please?

Dexa: Where is it you would be going?

Brax: A place called London

Dexa: And where is that?

Neelix: It's in England, I asked his teacher and she said that they would be transporting over there and learning all about the history of the city, staying over for the night and then coming back the following afternoon.

Brax: Please mum, Naomi's parents said she could go.

Dexa: I don't know Brax, maybe.

Brax: Please mum, I lived most of my life in an asteroid, I want to see as much as I can.

Dexa: Well in that case, I don't see why not.

Brax: Thank you mum, thank you.

Dexa: You're welcome, now go put your bag in your room.

(Brax then runs off to his room)

Neelix: It's all he's talked about on the way back, he's really looking forward to it.

Dexa: Where is this London exactly?

Neelix: Well if I remember correctly, like I said its in England, in fact it's the capital city there.

Dexa: And where is England?

Neelix: It is a country across the Atlantic Ocean, which is the one on the other side of America

Dexa: Oh, that far?

Neelix: You're worried about Brax

Dexa: Yes, he's been with me his entire life, I am nervous at him leaving, even if it only for one night. Do you happen to know when they are going on this trip?

Neelix: They leave in two weeks time on the Wednesday, he'll be fine Dexa, he has Naomi, who is used to moving around all the time, she help him.

Dexa: I know

(With Seven and Chakotay who have no arrived on Liberty Island)

Boat Driver: Here we are, Liberty Island

Chakotay: Thanks you, we'll be back in about 90 minutes

Seven: That long, just to see a statue?

Chakotay: Well, we're going to the top and it takes about 20 minutes to climb all the steps.

Seven: Okay then, we should get started then, shouldn't we?

Chakotay: I guess so

(Twenty minutes later the two of them arrive at the top of Lady Liberty to see the New York skyline at night with all its glistening lights)

Chakotay: Look at that Seven, I told you it was a sight to behold.

Seven: It certainly is a striking look, it doesn't compare in the slightest to Voyager at night

Chakotay: You got that right, it's so much better.

Seven: Why did you want to bring me to this specific place Chakotay?

Chakotay: Because I thought that you would be able to appreciate the work that went into building this city as well as its beauty from here, can you?

Seven: Yes, this city has been here for over 850 years.

Chakotay: You know the history of New York?

Seven: I read up a little earlier today

Chakotay: What did you think?

Seven: This city certainly has a lot of history.

Chakotay: You got that right, come on we'd better go back now.

(They begin the descent and 40 or so minutes later they are back on mainland New York)

**End of Chapter**


End file.
